Tiny Moments Of Love
by RPO-97
Summary: Series of one-shots about the Castle clan (possibly all AU situations). My first Castle fanfic. Enjoy! If you want to read more, send me prompts! Tumblr: atypically-atypical
1. On A Saturday Morning - The Castle Bunch

_Hey! This is just something that wouldn't leave my head and I decided to share it with you :) This is my first Castle fanfic, please be gentle. Hope you enjoy it!_

**XXXXX**

The morning light invades the bedroom, effectively waking him up. He opens his eyes, slowly coming to his senses. Taking a look at the other side of the bed, he finds it empty. His hand wanders over the sheets, her spot is still warm, his wife hasn't left the bed too long ago.

The silence in the bathroom and his office tells him she's probably in the living room or the kitchen, which makes him stay quiet and still to figure out what she's doing.

It's – he checks his phone – 9 in the morning on a Saturday, luckily she has some days off... So what is she doing out of bed when he's still there and they could really be enjoying the fact that she has an actual day off for the first time in the last three weeks?

_Unless... Wait a minute..._

Giggle. Someone just giggled in the living room. "Shh... You'll wake daddy, Hailey." And that's the voice of the second man in the Castle household, 7 year old James.

The soft sound of bare feet approaching the bedroom is enough for Rick to realize the kids will burst inside any second now and when he hears the doorknob turning he closes his eyes and lies very still, not wanting to spoil the "surprise".

In the meanwhile, outside of the bedroom Kate figures her husband must be awake with all the noise she and the kids were making around the house. So it's not a surprise when their 4 year old girl opens the door, Castle's "asleep" facing her side of the bed. He knows. He _always _knows. But he pretends he doesn't. _The things you do for your babies, _she thinks fondly as Hailey and James climbs their bed while Kate places Savannah, who just turned one, atop of the bed.

The little one crawls towards her father and sits in front of his face while the other two approach him. Kate stands at the foot of the bed with a huge grin on her face.

It's the beginning of August, the kids need to get out of the city for a while, plus Hailey's birthday is on the 8th. That's why she managed to get three well-deserved weeks off which they will spend up in the Hamptons.

So Kate's plan for this morning was to get up, get the kids, "surprise" Rick, have breakfast and get out of here as soon as possible. She can't wait to be on their pool, just lounging or watching Castle play with their children on the beach.

"Dada!" Savannah pokes his cheek, giggling when he doesn't react and her siblings watch silently as she goes to repeat her previous move. But just as she's about to touch him, Castle's large hand grabs her tiny little one and his other finds its way to her belly to tickle her.

The one year old giggles loudly as her father makes her roll on her back on Kate's side. Soon enough Hailey and James are onto him, defending their little sister by trying to tickle their dad. "Mom, come help us! Tickle dad too!" Kate laughs at the end of the bed but joins them anyway.

Not long after, Rick has stopped tickling Savannah and now his whole family is hovering him as he dissolves into fits of laughter. "Alright, alright, alright! You win, you win…you guys win!" He holds his hands up in defeat and all four of them take their hands off of him to let him breathe.

Once he recovers, Castle sits up, now in the middle of the bed, and picks up his youngest daughter, loudly kissing her cheek before he puts her back down as she giggles. Then he does the same with Hailey and James, the boy laughing and trying to run from his dad's grip altogether. And lastly he pulls his wife back to bed and draws her in for a slow, soft kiss.

"Good morning." He says charmingly once they pull back.

"Morning babe." Kate replies with a gorgeous smile before settling beside him to watch their children.

"So...is everyone excited about today?" Rick asks the little ones and they answer in unison a very resounding 'yes'. "You know, your sister called yesterday..." As expected, their eyes shine at the mention of their big sister.

Alexis took her role of big sister very well from the day she learned Kate was pregnant with James. She helped them a lot while she was still living in the loft and even after moving in with Liam 3 years ago, they still volunteer for the occasional babysitting on date nights.

This year, however, has been a great year for everyone, full of achievements and moments of celebration. Having been engaged for quite some time, Alexis and Liam got married in May. Just a month later, Savannah turned one, after she started talking back in March. Liam turned 7 in April and Hailey is about to turn 5! And although her heart is filled with pride, all Kate can think is that her children are growing up too fast. All _four _of them.

Alexis took the summer to travel around the country with her husband of 3 months now. Once she heard that her stepmother had some vacation days, she and Liam traveled to the Hamptons, saying they'd get the house ready for the family and reminded her father that Martha and Jim should go there too.

That was last week. Rick had called him mother and his father-in-law and they had gone together yesterday, getting there safe and sound just in time for dinner.

The only ones left were Rick, Kate and the little ones. "What did she say dad? Is she and Liam at the Hamptons too?" James really looks up to his big sister, ever since he was a baby. Although they have a huge age gap, whenever they're together, it's a pretty delightful sight to see.

"Yes, they are. And Gram is there and so is Grandpa Jim. And you know what they cleaned up this week for us too?" Castle asks the two expectant kids who were still paying attention to him, Savannah having crawled all the way to her mother's lap.

Once James realizes what his father's talking about, his blue eyes that match Rick's are so shiny and grin is so huge that Kate can't help but chuckle while she kisses her daughter's brown locks. "The pool?!" At Castle's nod, the boy throws his fist in the air while saying, "YEAH!"

Hailey, almost as excited as her brother, jumps to her feet and hugs her dad as the sweet daddy's girl she is. "Daddy, when are we going to the big house? Are we going now?" Her big hazel eyes that are so much like Kate's meet Rick's blue ones and his wife can see him practically melting but he couldn't care less.

Castle scoops Hailey up in his arms and smiles widely before kissing her cheek. "How about we all have breakfast and get dressed? I will ask Eduardo to help me put the suitcases in the car, then we'll be able to go and get there just in time for lunch."

"Yeah, but for now everyone to the kitchen!" Kate says as she gets up, Savannah still in her arms clinging to her neck. "Daddy's going to make us some of his _infamous_ pancakes!" She grins when the kids jump off the bed and run away to the living room, playing and giggling.

Savannah looks up at her mother when she sees her siblings going away. "Mama, down!" She squeals.

When the baby is on the ground, she crawls towards James while Hailey encourages her and the proud parents follow them out. Kate watches her children interact when suddenly she feels her husband's strong arms around her waist bringing her closer to him. He's glad she has her hair up in a bun, which allows him to kiss her neck lazily, making her wish their kids were still quietly sleeping so she could have her way with him right then.

Once Castle stops _torturing_ her, her turns her to him, showing her a warm smile when her arms go around his neck almost instantly. "Can you believe we made that?" He asks completely dazzled by the little ones in the middle of the living room.

He takes a peek at them and Kate can't bring herself not to look. And she's glad she can't because the scenery in front of them makes her smile even bigger. James is on his knees and Hailey is trying to get on his back while Savannah is sitting on the floor laughing and clapping at her brother and sister's antics.

When Kate turns back to Castle, he's grinning like a kid on Christmas morning and she feels the urge to kiss him. She steals a quick kiss from him and pulling back he leans his forehead on hers. Beckett drops a kiss to the tip of his nose and smiles. "I know... They're kind of perfect, aren't they?"

"They really are..." He whispers to her. "And so are you." Rick kisses her smile and then her forehead making Kate melt under his touch.

She leans forward and lays her head on his chest. "Thank you." She says and pulls back just a little to look him in the eyes.

"For what?"

"For everything..." Kate kisses Castle's chest over his t-shirt before continuing. "For this amazing life you've given me, for giving me the cutest kids in the world, for trusting me with Alexis even before we were together, for helping me bring justice for my mom. For being strong when I was weak and for supporting me even when I was just grasping at straws. I couldn't have done a lot of these things over the years without you. So, thank you babe." The sincere smile adorning her features is enough to make him fall in love all over again with this marvelous woman in his arms.

That's why he shows her a smile just as sincere as hers before kissing her softly but passionately. "Always." He says as he looks her in the eyes.

A few moments after, Rick untangles himself from her, takes her hand and guides her towards the kids. He picks up Hayley from James's back to avoid an accident while Kate picks up Savannah and stops for a second, with her baby in her arms, to just look at her other two babies interacting with her husband, completely mesmerized.

"Our family is kinda perfect, isn't it bug?" She whispers to the little girl while tickling her tummy.

Savannah nods with a huge grin on her little face and kisses Kate's cheek soundly. Kate's heart flutters at the gesture and she kisses the top of the girl's head.

_Yeah...their life turned out pretty perfect. _The best part, even after all these years, is that no matter how many killers they'd have to put behind bars, no matter how many psychos they'd have to face...they'd always try that tad bit harder. Because now they would always have people to come home to, people that needed them.

And all of that only happened because he was in love her too.

_Always._

**XXXXX**

_If you liked it, please let me know :) Reviews help me improve!_

_Also, if you want to send me prompts make sure to PM me or send them to my tumblr account: the-beast-to-my-beauty_

_Thanks for reading,_

_R*_


	2. Playing Catch - The Castle Bunch

**Prompt from guest: when Castle finds out that their baby is a boy during an ultrasound, he asks Jim to teach him to play catch/baseball.**

**XXXXX**

He's only been this nervous and excited once. Back when Meredith was pregnant with Alexis and they were about to know the sex of their baby. But back then his ex-wife wasn't half as excited as his wife is right now. That's because even though Meredith gave him one of the biggest joys of his life, she simply wasn't cut out to be a mom. Which is okay, after all these years, his daughter seems to be doing just fine with having been raised only by him.

Rick takes a look at his _very _excited wife sitting beside him on the examination table. She reaches for his hand blindly, intertwining their fingers when she finds it and he knows she's just as nervous as he is. Something rare between the two of them. He's always the nervous and excited one, she always has to keep her feet on the ground for the both of them.

"Okay, this is going to be a bit cold Kate."

Kate looks up at him with the happiest smile he's seen on her face in the last week (of paperwork) and he can't help but smile back. This is their first child. It's been awhile since they discovered but he still feels it's a bit surreal. I mean...he's married to _Kate Beckett_ and she is now _pregnant_ with his kid.

_Who would've thought? _

Probably everyone else but them!

"Rick?" She calls quietly.

"Yeah?"

"If it's a boy, James. If it's a girl..." She whispers back to him.

"Katherine Jr., I know how much you wanted that name for our first baby girl." He whispers in her ear to try and make her relax, knowing exactly what name she truly wants – Johanna.

She smacks his chest at that, "Castle!" She hisses. She knows what he's doing, she's nervous and he's the comic relief. Kate's about to say something when she's interrupted by that wonderful sound once again.

Their baby's _heartbeat_.

Their banter is quickly forgotten and their eyes fixated on the ultrasound. It's arguably the most amazing thing Kate has ever seen or heard. While she's still a bit afraid of motherhood, she knows now that the best choice of her life was, and still is, to have the man beside her as her baby's father.

"Everything is great with your baby. Now, as I predicted, in this appointment I can already tell you the sex of your baby. Is that something you guys are interested in or will you wait for the birth?" Dr. Evans is all smiles today. That or she picked up on the couple's nervousness... When both Castle and Beckett nod curiously she sees them take a deep breath. "Okay. So, as you can see here," The doctor points to a small, specific area on the ultrasound, "that small protuberance means you two are having a baby boy. Congratulations!"

**XXXXX**

Telling their family they're having a boy was fun. Alexis was so excited that the next day she came home with a onesie for her little brother that read _'sister's favorite boy'_. She'd been hoping for a boy, knowing how cute all the outfits are. Castle knows she'll certainly fill little James's closet with all the cutest clothes she can buy for him. And the man couldn't be happier or more impatient to see that happening.

But until then he still has something to do, something to learn for his baby boy. Until then there's still something he's quite sure he's missed all his life and he doesn't want to miss anymore.

Today he's here to try something new, something for his son. Rick talked to his father-in-law on the phone yesterday, asked if he could do him a favor and to meet him in the secluded park near the loft. Castle is starting to become impatient when he hears Jim calling his name a few feet away from him. He picks up the backpack he's brought with him and gets up from the bench he's been sitting on for the last 20 minutes. There's some people passing by on occasion but other than that, this was the perfect place for what he needed.

"Rick, good to see you! How are the girls?" Jim greets him with a kind smile while shaking his hand.

"You too, Jim. They're great, they went to look for furniture for the nursery." Rick smiles warmly as he remembers his wife's face when he suggested it to them, it is Saturday after all! And Mrs. Castle is off duty...but was only convinced at the promise of a dinner date for the two of them.

"Katie is pretty excited, isn't she?" Jim asks, a hint of concern clear in his voice. At Castle's nod he continues, "I'm glad. You know, after you guys told me and Martha and Alexis, she confessed to me she wasn't sure if she would be a good mom. She's worried that she won't be half as good as her mother. But there's no need to worry, she will be amazing. You both will!"

"Thank you, that means a lot. Kate will be a fantastic mother, of that I'm sure." He chuckles lightly. "That reminds me... Our friend Lanie is throwing a baby shower for Kate. It'll be at the loft next weekend and you're, of course, invited!"

"Oh, alright, I'll be there then!" It's not just Rick who's excited about being a father again, Jim is simply thrilled with the idea of becoming a grandfather. "But I'm certain it wasn't just for the invitation that you asked me if I could come here, is it?"

"No, you see... There's something that I feel like I need to learn for James. I never even thought about it when I had Alexis, but now that Kate and I are having a boy, it just feels right..." Castle picks up from his backpack two brand new mitts and a baseball, looking at his father-in-law with a sheepish look on his face. "You think you can play catch with me, Jim?"

"Oh Rick, of course I can! Let me tell you this… The night you told us Katie was having a boy the idea stayed on my mind. Once the time was right and he was old enough, I was going to ask you both if it'd be okay with you if I'd teach him. But now that you brought it up, I'm more than happy to play catch with you until little James is old enough for _you_ to teach him." The older man smiles and takes one of the mitts and the ball. "Shall we try these out?"

"Of course!"

They're not a normal family. They've been through hell and back. But if there's something Richard Castle is certain of is that his family will be alright.

**XXXXX**

_I'm sorry if my updates aren't regular or anything like that but senior year is a real b*tch!_

_Hope you enjoyed this one, please let me know if you did!_

_Also, keep the prompts coming, I'm absolutely loving writing for Castle :)_

_\- R_


	3. It's Time - The Castle Bunch

_Hey! This is actually a follow up to chapter 1. It's late and I'm tired and all mistakes are mine. Please read the a/n at the end._

_Now go on, enjoy the fluff!_

**XXXXX**

"Lexi!" The two kids squeal as soon as they get out of the car and see their big sister standing on the front porch with Liam beside her as she grins back at them.

"Hey little rascals!" Alexis kneels down when James and Hayley reach her with huge smiles on their little faces.

Meanwhile, Castle is taking the family's luggage out of the trunk and Beckett is on the other side of the car, unbuckling Savannah. Liam walks up to his father-in-law lifting some of the bags to help him out. "Rick, how was the trip?" The thick British accent of the young man showing as he lets go of one of the suitcases to shake the older man's hand.

"It was good Liam, thanks. Pretty quick actually." Castle says as the two reach his daughter. While Liam walks inside to place the suitcases next to the stairs, Castle drops a kiss to Alexis temple and another to Hayley's, who is now being held against her big sister's hip. The man walks inside right after to leave the rest of the bags on the stairs as well.

He's just in time to see his son-in-law walking out the back, to call his mother and Jim, presumably. He then hears his wife close the door of the car and goes in that direction to lock it.

"Kate! Little bug! I missed you guys!" Alexis says when they walk up to the porch and she puts Hayley back on the ground, who runs off to play with her brother.

"Oh we missed you too sweetheart! How was Idaho?" Kate is the perfect stepmother, if Alexis has to admit. Although it's always been a bit weird calling her that, but that's what she is, and Alexis looks up to her as one of her role models. She's always worried about her happiness, always interested in the things she does, always giving her the best advices just as if she was one of her own kids.

So, the redhead smiles widely and after a kiss and a side hug from Kate, she extends her arms to her smallest sister with light brown locks that are so much like Kate's - meaning they'll be practically blonde by the end of the month, - who smiles shyly and hides against her mother's neck at first. Savannah is still a bit sleepy from the trip so she's clingy but when Alexis calls her again she goes willingly, happy to snuggle in her sister's arms.

"Oh my god Kate, it was so great! You should've seen it, we have lots of photos to show you all." She then looks at Savannah, who is looking up at her with bright green eyes that are not quite like her mother's but are gorgeous nonetheless. "What about you Savannah, have you been a good girl for mommy and daddy? Huh? It seems like forever since I've seen you! You're getting so big, you have to promise me something, okay?" The little girl nods and giggles. "You have to grow up slowly, alright bug?" Alexis's wide smile is so contagious that Kate can't stop herself from grinning at her eldest and youngest.

Savannah giggles again and leans in for a big kiss on Alexis's cheek. "Mom! Lexi!" The two women turn their heads to where James and Hayley are to find the boy holding something out. "Look! My tooth just fell out!"

"Really? Buddy that's great!" Kate coos at the 7 year old. James has been losing his baby teeth for a few months now and this is his fifth one. He really is growing up too fast! "Let's go inside then, we need to show that to Dad!" She says as she kisses the top of his head before hoisting Hayley up on her hip and hustling everyone on the porch, inside.

"Dad, LOOK!" In a blink of an eye, James's screams echo around the gigantic beach house as he runs to the backyard where he's certain his father is.

**XXXXX**

Alexis Castle has always been amazed by the family she was given and its growth. The essential elements of her life - her Dad and her Gram - were already two handfuls for her tiny little hands to deal with. So, for Alexis, she never realized how much she needed someone like Kate Beckett in her life until she met her. Due to her parents' divorce and the fact that she'd stayed with her father rather than her mother, she always had this gap she never felt the need to fill until Kate came along. But it was there. And somewhere between a mother figure and a big sister was where Kate fit.

Of course by now, after all these years, Jim Beckett was a big part of the family as well. Even more since James's birth. Oh..._James_. James, Hayley and Savannah. Another gift Kate (and her dad) had given her. Siblings. Once again, her parents' divorce came into play. One more reason for Alexis to feel glad Kate came into their lives. And anyone can see what her father and her stepmother have is actually true love.

Nonetheless, one of the most amazing things to ever happen to her was meeting and being able to marry this great guy that is Liam. The only one these days who can put a smile on her face even in the worst moments.

_Speaking of Liam… Where is he?_

Alexis has been watching over her little siblings playing in the backyard. While she knows her Dad is helping Jim with the last tray of grilled burgers, she saw Gram setting the table by the pool and Kate feeding Savannah, who was getting sleepy which meant a little fussy. However, her husband is nowhere to be seen…

"Here you are!" Liam whispers in the accent she loves to wake up to every morning while circling on of his arms around her waist from behind her, protectively and carefully.

Alexis turns around in his embrace to look up at him, their height difference showing so much more now that she's barefoot. "I could say the same, mister! Where were you off to anyway?"

"I went to get a bottle of wine, like your father asked me to." He shows the bottle in his left hand and winks. "Why? Miss me too much, Mrs. Walker?" Even though Alexis kept her last name, she loves to hear him call her that. Shows just how real their marriage is and how great it feels. And it makes her smile widely every time. Only this time it falters a bit... "Hey, what's on your mind, sweetheart?" He asks with a kiss to her nose to lighten the mood.

Alexis sighs, takes a quick look at James and Hayley before moving her gaze to Kate and Savannah, always mommy's little girl (Like...an actual copy. Every little thing Kate does, Savannah needs to do the same!). When she looks into Liam's eyes, she thinks he knows what's worrying her. Still, she has to voice it.

"Do you think we can do all of this?" It comes out as a mere whisper but he hears it, loud and clear!

Discretely, Liam places his free hand on her still flat abdomen. "Alexis, this baby you're carrying is made out of love. It's half you and half me and honestly I wouldn't have it any other way, love. And I know you have doubts about your abilities to be a mother but let me tell you... You have absolutely nothing to worry about!" He chuckles when she frowns, doubting him. "It's true, sweetheart! You'll be amazing. Our future, our baby... It'll all be alright."

He finishes with his warm smile, his hand never leaving the place where her baby bump will be in a few weeks. Alexis returns his smile, cradling his face in her hands and tugging him for a chaste kiss. "I love you so much. You know that?"

"I do. I love you too, with all my heart." His smile just gets bigger and bigger. "And, you know, if you ever have doubts or if you ever feel nervous about motherhood, you have two fantastic, strong women who will be more than excited to help you through the pregnancy and once the baby comes. Martha and Kate are wonderful mothers and they love you so much Lexi."

"I know, I'm so glad to have them with me. To have all of you with me." Her arms go around his neck until she's standing on her tiptoes and she gives him a tight hug. After a few moments, Alexis pulls back, leaving a kiss on her husband's cheek on the way. "Thank you, Liam. For everything. For being you." She confesses looking him in the eye while her hands find his muscular chest.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, my love." He steals another kiss from her before pulling back so he can bring up something he's been meaning to ask her for a while now. "Listen, do you think we should tell them? I mean... We've known for almost a month, the doctor said the baby is just fine, plus you won't be able to hide it much longer." He chuckles, rubbing her belly. "What do you say?"

Alexis takes a deep breath before taking his hand in one of hers, lacing their fingers together and giving him a reassuring squeeze to tug him towards their family. Then she says with a smile, "I think it's time."

**XXXXX**

**_A/N: _**

_**1st:**__ Have I mentioned I really, REALLY love Kate and Alexis's relationship? :D_

_**2nd:**__ This is actually my last post for the next few months. I'm a senior this year and I really need to focus so I can get in the university I want. However, before I go, I wanted to ask you guys something: Leave me as many prompts as you can think of (PM me here or just go on my tumblr _the-beast-to-my-beauty_) and somewhere around June/July I will start posting again._

_Lastly, thank you very much for the support, I hope I hear from you soon and please, leave a review if you liked this little chapter!_

**_Stay Awesome,_**

**_R* _**


	4. Future Naps - The Castle Bunch

_I know I said I was on a hiatus, but this was just stuck on my head! All mistakes are mine._

_Also, this is based on a pic you can find on my tumblr account. So here goes nothing…_

_**XXX**_

Today was father-daughter-mother-son day. Ever since James was born Rick and Kate agreed that two days per month would be spent exclusively with their child. Now that Hayley came along they still do it but on the day Kate gets James, Rick gets Hayley and vice versa. So just as there is a day like today, there's also a father-son-mother-daughter day and it's a delight for everyone involved. These days are basically just for the kids. As Hayley is only 2 months old, and it's the first time they're doing this with her, because Kate just got back to work, is only James who chooses what he wants, though he doesn't speak much yet.

The boy is almost 3 now and all he asked for on a day with his mommy was expressed with the shy mutter of the simple word 'park'. And so they went on this oddly warm October morning, had lunch in a restaurant nearby and Kate was now reaching their front door with the sleeping toddler in her arms, thanking God for her husband, who'd reminded her to take the car.

Opening the door, she's faced with a silent loft. She doesn't even hear her husband typing away on his computer, meaning he's not writing. Could it be that...

Before anything else, Kate places James on the playpen they kept for his afternoon naps and proceeds to take off her boots, leaving them in the closet by the door.

Walking towards her husband's office, she takes on last glance at her sleeping son before walking in the next room. What she sees inside, takes her breath away.

Rick is playing games on the big TV, which is clearly muted, something she'll probably try to keep away from their son for as long as she possible can. At the same time, their baby girl is sound asleep on Castle's chest. Hayley looks so peaceful when she's sleeping, not a care in the world, even more now that she's sleeping against her dad's warm body.

Rick has yet to realize that Kate is standing by the door just admiring the scenery, so she takes the few steps that separate her from them and carefully places her hands on Castle's shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. He's relaxed though as he pauses his game and tosses the controller aside, placing a protective hand on Hayley's tiny back while leaning into his wife's touch, his head falling back so can stare into her eyes.

"Hey there," he says in a whisper that always makes her heart flutter.

She leans down and places a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling back after a few seconds, "Hey."

"Where's James?" Rick asks straightening up on the small couch, extra carefully.

"He's in the playpen taking a nap," Kate smiles as she sits beside her husband and takes their sleeping bay girl from his arms. "You know, she's still asleep, we could-uh…"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" His grin is so contagious, she finds herself grinning back before chewing on her bottom lip, considering his sugestion.

"I could go and get the-"

"Let's do it! Go grab Jamie, I'll take Hales and go get the bed ready." He says standing up and stretching out a hand for Kate to take.

Soon after the whole loft is completely silent again. In the bedroom, Castle lies on his back with Hayley on his chest again. Kate is beside him, her back flushed against his side with his free arm holding onto her waist from below. James is all cuddled up to his mother on the other side of the bed as he sucks on his thumb.

It is a fact that naps are now taken a bit more literally, but neither Rick nor Kate care much about it. This bunch is much more complete now and they couldn't ask for more.

_**XXX**_

**Tumblr: **_the-beast-to-my-beauty_

_Reviews?_


	5. Too Early

_**Prompt from anon on tumblr and : **__**Young Alexis is scared of the storm, Kate hears her daughter cry, she goes to her room kiss her and whisper in her ear that everything is gonna be okay, she brings her to their room and the three of them decide to cuddle in bed that night, next morning they have breakfast in bed and decide to sleep a little more, Martha, Lanie (and Meredith) come to the loft and thats how they find them**_

**XXXXX**

A faint cry rouses Kate from sleep. Rick's arm is still wrapped securely around her waist and he didn't flinched one bit. She hears another sob, her super cop instincts are triggered and at that moment she knows it was Alexis, upstairs in her bedroom, crying ever so softly, that only Kate can hear. Rick's instinct to any movement of hers while he's asleep is to hold her a little bit closer, if that's even possible. Tonight he does it again, but she grabs his arm and gently takes it off of her body, immediately missing the warmth.

Kate finds her silk robe and puts it on before walking around the bed, seeing that it's barely 4am and groaning softly as she leaves the room.

It's been the greatest (almost) two years of her life, she has to admit it. Rick is fantastic, both with her and his daughter. Martha is such an amazing and interesting person, always treated her as family. And Alexis... The cutest little girl Kate has ever met in her life. She was almost four when Kate and Rick met and they ended up being introduced when they began dating. Always full of wit, an over-achiever even in kindergarten. Soon enough, with her mother completely out of the picture, the little girl got used to Kate being around all the time.

When Rick proposed to Kate, just a few months ago, the couple explained to the girl what that meant. Kate would move in with them, she would be around at all times and they had asked her if she was okay with all this. They ended up being more surprised than the girl when she answered _"Why wouldn't I be okay Daddy? Mommy already lives here and it's awesome!" _and walked away, making that the first time she called Kate her Mommy. She'd been so surprised as she looked at Rick that she'd only managed to ask him if he was okay with that, repeating the same question they'd asked the girl.

Well, truth is, Alexis wasn't exactly "lying"... With Meredith out of the her life, it's normal for her to develop natural feelings from a mother-daughter relationship if there's someone fulfilling the conditions of that role. Although Kate saw Alexis somewhat as her own daughter, she never wanted to replace Meredith's role in Alexis's life, she'd let both Rick and the girl know that.

She ended up worrying for a few weeks if the redhead had all but forgotten about her real mother, but her worries were soothed once she talked to Alexis about this and she'd said, very smartly _of course_, that she knew Kate wasn't her Mommy _Mommy _but that she considered her hers because she did the things that Mommies do. Kate would kiss her boo boos better, she would take her to the park on her days off and Daddy couldn't go, she would help Daddy take care of her when she was sick and she loved her like she was her own baby girl.

Kate was so overwhelmed by that and even more so when Alexis asked for permission to call her Mommy. From then on, Kate was Alexis's mom for every occasion. Truth be told, it made things much easier... Introducing yourself as Alexis's father's girlfriend/fiancé always made a lot of eyebrows rise even though all that mattered to Kate was the little girl's well-being.

When Kate leaves the bedroom, she looks outside through the living room windows. It's pouring rain and the thunderstorm doesn't look like it'll stop any time soon. _Maybe it's because of the storm she's scared_... She thinks before going upstairs.

As she gets closer to Alexis's room, the sobs get a bit louder but never too much, she figures the girl is trying to get back to sleep. Kate opens the door and is met with darkness and a whisper. "Mommy?"

She has to stop herself from running to the girl's side when she hears her broken voice, thanking God it only takes her two long strides to get to the bed and turning on the light. Then, in the blink of an eye, she has a sobbing Alexis in her arms and she's whispering sweet nothings to her to soothe whatever pain she has. "Shh baby, you're okay, Mommy's here, Alexis. You can relax now, sweetie."

It helps and soon enough the sobbing stops, Alexis pulls back from Kate's embrace just enough so she can sit on her lap properly and look into her eyes. The silent tears still fall from her bright blue eyes, but Kate is right there to wipe them away gently with her thumbs. "Do you wanna talk about what happened Alexis?"

"I woke up because of the storm..." This isn't very common in Alexis, maybe she should've woken Rick for this moment. "I'm happy you're here Mommy."

"You are?" Alexis nods before Kate sits on her bed, pulling her to her lap and holding her close. Just like that, Alexis curls up in Kate's arms and her heart breaks for the redhead. Kate hugs her tightly against her body, kissing her hair, rubbing soothing hands up and down her back, murmuring things that should calm her. "You're safe, though, sweetie. Mommy's right here, little one. The storm is not going to hurt you."

"You promise?" Alexis looks up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Pinky promise." She holds out her pinky and waits for the girl to do the same. When she does, an idea pops into her head. "Hey, want to spend the rest of the night downstairs with Mommy and Daddy? That way we can both see the storm in the living room and I'll tell you how I know it's not dangerous for you." The girl just nods and clings to Kate's neck as she carries her downstairs.

In the living room, Kate has to admit that the view is gorgeous. She's always had this passion for storms and whenever she went with her parents to the cabin during winter, she's would spend the rainy days by the window, just observing the force of nature. With Alexis still clinging to her, she tries to explain why the storm is so far but once she looks down, she's surprised to find the girl fast asleep.

Once in the master bedroom, Kate knows Rick is awake but with the lights off. She realizes the girl in her arms must have been exhausted because she fell asleep just on their way down. So she lies down as carefully as possible and settles down between her fiancé and her little girl. "Kate?" His voice is a mere whisper in the dark.

"Hey, Alexis is here, she woke up because of the storm so I thought she could sleep here for the rest of the night." Kate answered his unquestioned curiosities.

"Good, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Let's just sleep for now babe." They're talking face to face and although they barely see each other, they lean in for a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"Alright, good night, I love you."

"I love you too babe."

**XXXXX**

When Castle wakes up, he vaguely remembers what woke him in the wee hours of morning. He opens his eyes fully and he sees it wasn't just a dream, his daughter woke up with the storm and Kate was so very kind to bring her to bed with her.

Actually, when Alexis wakes up at night, which is rare, he can hear her in his bedroom, so he just walks upstairs and stays with her until she's asleep again. But tonight he didn't even hear her in the first place...how did Kate?

Ever so gently, Rick gets up and walks around the bed, a smile upon his face as he sees his daughter all snuggled up with Kate. It's only ten in the morning, he notices and leaving a kiss on each girl, he goes to the kitchen to prepare them all breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, he comes back to find them in the same position as before. He places the tray on top of Kate's bedside table and goes to sit down beside them. Nudging Kate's shoulder, he sees the moment she wakes up.

"Hey babe..." Her sleepy voice is adorable, almost as much as Alexis's, who, by the way, is also waking up.

"Daddy, Mommy, good morning!" Rick concludes that nothing is as sweet as his daughter's sleepy voice even as she pulls both of them into a weirdly angled hug.

"Good morning pumpkin!" Rick says when she let's go of them. "Did you sleep well?"

The grin on the girl's face is huge. She's so happy right now and it's all he ever wants her to be throughout her life. "Yes, I did, Daddy, thank you!"

"Good morning sweetheart!" Kate kisses the girl's temple and brings her in for a new tight hug.

When the girls pull back, Rick is back to the man in mission he was before waking them up. "How about breakfast for my favorite girls?"

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, outside, Martha is chatting with Lanie, whom she'd found on her way to the loft. They were both invited by Kate and Rick for some brunch, something about some news they have, they just hope it's not too early. They're talking about Kate's wedding dress when Martha pulls out her extra key from her purse to let them in.

"Have you seen her in the dress? She's absolutely gorgeous, Martha!"

"I have, yes, her mother had such wonderful taste. Richard is going to pass out when he sees her." The older woman chuckles.

Once they're inside, they hear some chatter and laughter, joy immediately fills them both. The rich sounds of three happy people come from Rick and Kate's bedroom, completely oblivious of the presence of the two women.

It's in a matter of minutes, Martha takes both their coats and purses to leave at the entrance while Lanie uses the restroom. When they both come back to the couch, the sounds stop completely, it's as if no one was home at all…and they decide to check it out themselves.

Soon they realize why they were chattering, they were having breakfast, but they were quick because the sight they have is of Rick laying on his stomach and Kate, beside him, laying on her side, while Alexis is laying on her back in between her parents. All three of them with content smiles plastered on their faces. The two women share a look and try to hold back their giggles before walking out of the room.

It was _definitely_ too early for their arrival.

**XXXXX**

**Tumblr:**_the-atypically-atypical (Previously the-beast-to-my-beauty)_

_Reviews?_


	6. Cold As Ice

_**My take on what should've happened after 3x17. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Rating: Strong T**_

**XXXXX**

She'd never been this happy after breaking up with someone.

Truth be told, Josh had to go. She knew it sounded cold but how many more times was she willing to stand in front of a mirror and lie to herself? Tell herself she wanted Josh over Castle?

So, after he had left her at the precinct with Josh, Kate had felt like - once again - they'd left something unsaid. Rick hadn't really meant the words he'd said, he'd changed what he was about to tell her once he'd seen Josh walking towards them. _Right?_ Well, at least that's what she'd figured...

She'd also realized as Josh held her, and she watched Castle walk away from her, that she couldn't do this to them anymore. Kate was with Josh for so long because it was _convenient_; her late hours combined with his assignments outside of New York were great, whenever they'd see each other there were no fights. They just missed each other too much to waste time with arguments. But just as there was little time for arguments, there was also little time for getting to know each other better. All in all their relationship was just becoming very physical.

Yeah, she'd liked him for a while, he had been a great _distraction_...but _he's not Castle_.

Kate had gone home with Josh, stopping just outside her door and turning around to face him. She'd told him they were over, she wasn't going to lie to herself (or to him) anymore.

And once she'd said everything she had to say to him, things didn't get pretty at all. Josh hadn't been half the gentle, kind and sweet man he'd been back at the precinct or back at the old building where she'd been trapped and almost froze to death beside _him_.

Kate had reasoned he was mostly hurt and she understood why... But once he was gone she'd been in the apartment 15 minutes more, before walking back out, her mind set on only one person.

_Him._

Castle.

There's something she'd left unsaid as well. Something he had to know before it was too late. Before God knows what else they're going to face kills one of them.

Finally, she got to his door and raised her hand to knock. She sighed before knocking, doubting her presence there. Nonetheless, Kate knocked.

It took him a while to get there, but when he opened the door, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Kate? Wha-what are you doing here?" Castle asked, confused as to why his partner would be standing on his doorstep when she could be at home, _cuddling up to Doctor Motorcycle Boy. _Just the thought of it made him shudder.

"I...uhh... Look Castle, I..." She took a deep breath and counted to three for encouragement. "Castle, I can't keep doing this."

"_Doing_ what exactly?" He's downright confused at this point, he had no idea of what she's doing here.

"Lying. To you. To Josh. To _me_." His eyes widened at the sound of her confession. "Listen Castle, there's something I wanted to tell you before we passed out in that freezer. I-I've been holding back... I mean, Demming was really sweet and Josh _was_ very go-"

"Wait, what do you mean 'Josh was'?" Castle interrupted.

"I broke up with him for the same reason I broke up with Tom." She took another deep breath, completely willing to take back everything she'd just said, to _keep holding back. She still could. _"You." But she didn't. Because he deserved to - she needed him to - know how she felt even if he didn't feel the same... "I love you Rick."

Kate Beckett never thought she'd see the day Richard Castle would be speechless.

"You...you do?" The uncertainty in his words was adorable. But the actual doubt in his eyes broke her heart. How could she let him think she didn't love him?!

She's so certain they could work things out, she couldn't just walk away from what she wanted _the most_. She needed to kiss him, like..._right now_, but not at his doorstep.

Realizing she's still outside his door and this was getting too personal for a hallway conversation, Castle tugged on her hand to pull her inside and close the door. As he walked her to the couch, he never let go of her hand, in fact he even laced their fingers, which made her feel rather comfortable even though she still didn't know where they stood.

They sat down and he took her hand in his to play with her fingers, almost childlike, but never taking his eyes off of hers. "Kate, I love you too. So much. I've been waiting around for you. But Demming and then Josh... You seemed happy with them and that's all I ever wanted you to be." Kate felt the tears in her eyes but forced them not to shed. "But I never stopped loving you."

There's a moment of silence between them in which neither could speak up, just holding each other's gaze.

After a few minutes of this, Castle finally gathered himself. "I just don't know if you, you know? What do you...? Do you want to, you know, because you just broke up with Josh and uhh...do you want to-uhh maybe give _us a try_?"

Kate chuckled at that. "Who are we trying to fool, Castle? I don't about you, but... I want this, I want _you_. Believe me, _I want us_ more than anything!"

And that's when he pushed her against the cushions, his body pressing against hers as much as he could as his lips covered hers in a passionate, rough kiss yet tender and careful after the last days' events. He's just glad Alexis and his Mother would not be in town for another two days.

They pulled back and he took her hand in his again, guiding her to his bedroom as he walked backwards. He stopped once she's inside, closed the door by pressing her against it.

Her lips were still cold as ice on his collarbone. Not even this level of proximity with the man she loved seemed to warm them up. His hands felt warm behind her neck as he pulled her in for another kiss. She'd thought she'd never feel his lips on hers ever again. She'd never been so glad to be this wrong.

As they continued to kiss passionately, all their love poured into the kiss, his hands drifted down to her hips, feeling her rock them against his. Kate could feel his bulge against her thigh, and she let out an appreciative moan.

Rick let his fingers trail down to her ass and then her thighs. With one swift move, he had her exactly where he wanted her, - well, _sort of_ \- legs wrapped around his waist, arms loosely around his neck and hands through his hair, massaging his scalp as he kept on kissing her for dear life.

Carefully, he carried her to the bed and laid her down. Leaving one more kiss to the corner of her mouth, he stood up straight to take off the old sweater he had on before she'd arrived to keep warm. He never took his eyes off of her, afraid this might be his writer mind playing tricks on him.

Kate sat up, grabbed the hem of his worn out t-shirt and helped him out of it to expose his lean torso. Then it's Castle's turn to assist her. Once he got rid of that offensive turtle neck, he easily took off the shirt she had beneath it, exposing her lacy black bra.

"God, you're gorgeous!" He whispered as he looked into her eyes.

With a growl, he dove in again to place a mettlesome kiss on her lips. Kate matched his passion as they crawled until her heads hit the pillows. It's then that he pulled back to look her in the eyes, for the first time he's uncertain of what to say, what to do, his hands frozen on either side of her shoulders.

_What if this is not a good idea? What if we ruin our friendship, we've accomplished so much already, do we really want to destroy that? Well, but what if we're great together? What if nothing goes wrong and we pass this test with flying colors? Oh god, I need to stop doing this!_

By the time he stopped listening to the voices in his head, her hands were really focused on his belt while her mouth was rather occupied with his neck. Rick grabbed her hands, intertwining their fingers above her head so he could press his lips to her, both victims of pure, consuming love.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as if to give her a way out.

She flipped them around so she's on top of him and straddled him, her eyes never tearing apart from his. Painfully slowly, her hands drifted to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off her shoulders. Then she leaned over him, her lips ghosting his, their breaths mingled and her hands burning atop of his chest. "I'm sure Rick, right now you're all I need."

Her words sent a shiver down his spine but before closing the gap between them, he found his words again, "I love you Kate."

Castle could feel her smile when she kissed him deeply, eliciting a moan from somewhere deep inside him. Kate bit down on his bottom lip and he opened up his mouth so her tongue could battle his. It's a fight for domination they knew they'd both win in the end of the night.

Her mouth left his to start roaming down his body. Her hands kept up with the action of her lips as her fingers danced around the waistband of his jeans until they found the button and she started unbuttoning them. Castle knew he won't last much longer if she did what she's about to do. He let her unbutton his pants and take them off though, stopped her just as she tried to take his boxers off, only to flip them again so he's back on top of her.

Her smirk was contagious when he took the wild strands of hair away from her eyes, revealing those gorgeous hazel orbs, the darkest he'd ever seen them since they'd met. "Afraid you won't last, Mr. Castle?" _Fucking mind reader._

_Oh, she's good_. But two could play this game. "You always this funny when there's a man on top of you about to make you beg, Ms. Beckett?" He's great with his hands, she had to admit that because in a blink of an eye he'd unbuttoned her own pants and was tugging them down her long legs.

"It depends...you, for example...make me wanna be...funny." Kate stuttered as she talked due to the trail of wet kisses Castle was leaving all the way up her legs. And when he took a bit too long taking care of her left thigh, she knew he's going to leave a mark to remember their first night together. He's being territorial and somehow it was driving her crazy!

When he finally reached her underwear, their eyes met again and she had never seen his this dark before. "Well, that proves you actually know me." It came out more as growl than he'd expected to, but could he not growl when he's hovering an almost completely naked Kate Beckett?!

He hooked two fingers down her matching black panties and dragged them down, throwing them to a corner of the room he'd surely forget afterwards. His hand went to grab her hips, to pick up where he'd left off, but he felt her hands in his hair and looked up at her with hungry yet worried eyes. _Had he hurt her in any way?_

"Castle, after. Right now I _really need you_." She smirked as he started making his way up her body, kissing and biting until he reached her lips.

Castle hovered over her, contemplating just how lucky he felt at the moment. And as he did so, his desire for the amazing woman beneath him grew, making the corner of his lips twitch upwards. Looking up at him, Kate saw the change in those blue orbs. "What?" She asked as one of her hands traced the wrinkles around his eyes, her voice filled with love and lust, her smile the happiest he's seen her since that night out with Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery at The Old Haunt. That night was fun, alright! Discovering new layers of the mystery Katherine Beckett is.

"Nothing...I'm just...mesmerized." He answered in all honesty. The response he got was not one he'd pictured coming. Kate was actually holding back the tears forming in her eyes and he could actually see how shiny they were, which made him worry. "Kate..."

"I'm good, Rick. If anything at all, these were tears of joy you silly thing." She reassured him in a whisper before admitting shyly, "It's just that nobody has ever said that to me and I..."

"Oh you're gonna be the death of me, Kate Beckett! Come here, you!" He launched himself at her after that, eliciting a loud laugh from her, the fact that she could be so sexy and vulnerable at the same time was enough to make him focus again on the "task at hand".

**XXXXX**

Afterwards, when they both lied sated and exhausted, Kate rolled over to cuddle up to her partner and left a kiss on his chest, laying her head on top of that same place at the same time she drew patterns just above his heart.

Rick kissed her hair as his right hand massaged her back while pulling her closer to him, if that's even possible. "Hey..."

She lifts her head to look up him, her wild hair falling to one side and he thought he never loved her as much as in that moment. "Hi." And she pecked his lips. The smile on her face never went unnoticed by him.

"Listen...this wasn't a...one time thing, right?" He asked, clearly afraid of her answer even after the level of intimacy they'd just shared.

Kate frowned but didn't pull away from his embrace. "No, you're not a..._rebound_." The fact that he had the slightest doubt about that made her want to kiss all the doubt, all the pain she'd caused away. But she couldn't, so she had to show him just how much he meant to her as time went by. "I love _you_, Rick and that's going to change. You could never be just a rebound..."

He took her hand in his and laced their fingers. "So, we're in this together? You and me against the world?"

She kissed him, this time a lot less of a chaste kiss, and a little bit too soon for his liking, Kate pulled back to settle on her spot again. "You and me against the world." She whispered as she fell asleep right there, in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her.

As he felt her breathing even out, Rick let exhaustion take the better of him as well and made himself comfortable beneath her.

Their fingers were still laced, his hand was still on her back and they're still where they should've been all this time.

Richard Castle didn't think there's a better way to fall asleep than right there, where murder and injustice were a blur and only love prevailed.

**XXXXX**

_**So, was it too bad? Was it good? Let me know on your way out, please :)**_

_**Leave a prompt if you like, just PM me or go to my tumblr.**_

_**Tumblr: the-atypically-atypical**_

_**-R**_


	7. Unfinished Business

_Prompt from anonymous from tumblr: Caskett fake-dating._

_Pre-Caskett. Enjoy!_

**XXXXX**

Why did she agree to this? This is not a favor, this public humiliation! How could he do this to her?

Well she has to admit she brought this on herself, though... She's doing this to save his reputation as a decent man (after some scandals on page 6). _His_. They're just friends and he has many of them, maybe some _blonde young friend_ that would actually like to act like this.

The favor was "easy": They'd go to this party for one of Patterson's career achievements and all they had to do was pretend to be in a relationship. He made sure there would be no press at the party and told that his poker friends would be glad to finally meet the inspiration for _Nikki Heat_.

However, that becomes something harder in their situation of skinny love, they both want to be with each other but they haven't gathered up the courage to admit it. Pretending to date each other doesn't help.

He's introducing her to everyone he knows as his muse and his girlfriend and everytime he does so, he takes her hand in his and lifts it up to his lips or just gives it a squeeze as he laces their fingers.

Once they finally have a moment alone, she's ready to confront him with his behavior but he speaks up first. "You need to step up your acting game, Beckett. You seem so off, people are going to wonder if we're actually together or if it's just for show..." He says taking a sip of the champagne he has in hand.

They're alone in the balcony of this amazing ballroom so Kate weighs her options. "You want me to step up my game? Is that it, Castle?" She looks back inside the ballroom and, of course, people see them. They don't go exactly _unnoticed_, he _is_ Rick Castle - writer playboy, after all! So, when she looks back at said writer, Kate decides to be..._bold_. Taking two quick steps, she closes the gap between the two of them, takes the glass from his hand to place it atop of one of tables outside and her hands land on his chest, making their way to the back of his neck and into his hair. "Is this what you want, _Ricky_? Just how much do you want me to improve my skills? Is this enough?" Her voice sounds like music to his ears and he can't say much, stunned that Kate Beckett is actually touching him like this. Suddenly, they look into each other's eyes, his confused but amused with this proximity, hers challenging but careful not to let herself lose control. But it takes that one look, that one smile that he gives her to make her want to throw all caution to the wind and lose herself in those ocean blue eyes. And so that's what she does.

With her hands behind his neck, Kate easily guides his face down to hers, his lips down to hers. And _Oh My God! She's kissing Richard Castle! _He's stunned, she knows, but in mere seconds he's kissing her right back with as much heat as her.

His hands find her long hair as well, massaging the back of her head as he holds her close to him. Rick bites her bottom lip, smoothing it over right after with a swipe of his tongue. It makes Kate suppress a moan she wants to let out as a compliment.

Their kiss evolves much more than she wanted to at first but it took the soft touch of his lips on hers to make her forget her primary intentions. Before they can do something classified as public indecency, both so caught up in the moment, Kate places her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her reluctantly.

"There, I just stepped up my game, Castle." She whispers in his ear in a husky tone. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom… Be right back, _Ricky_." And she moves back inside, never looking back, never catching a glimpse of his shocked face, afraid if she did, she'd have to run back to his arms so she could kiss him senseless again.

**XXXXX**

Later, when he takes her home on a service car, she says goodnight and thanks for the night before getting out of the car, trying not to make too much eye contact after their kiss at the party.

Just as she's reaching her building door, Castle jumps out of the car and chases her. "Hey, where do you think you're going, Kate?"

She turns around in time to watch him come up to her. "Uhm… Home?" Kate lifts an eyebrow at his question.

"We have unfinished business, Ms. Beckett…" He looks dead serious even though she's almost laughing at his face.

"Oh… Do we?"

"Yeah…" _God! When did he get so close to my face?, _Kate thinks. "I couldn't let you go home without doing this." And in a blink of an eye, he's kissing her.

It's a kiss even more heated than the one back at the party, one that makes him push her against the outside wall of her building. This time she doesn't hold back the moan she wants to let out and they only pull back when they're both in need for air, panting and looking into each other's eyes in the middle of the night, her hair tousled, his face flushed.

Once she's recovered, he sees the smirk on her face grow wide. "Tell me, _Ricky_, wanna come upstairs and _talk_ so more about this "unfinished business" with me?"

"Yes, please." He says and steals another kiss from her. She pulls back after a few seconds.

"Wait, wait! What about your service car?"

"Not a problem, I told him to go home." Castle she's her expression change.

"Did you now?" Kate lifts her eyebrow once again, was he that certain she'd invite him up? "Maybe then you could go home as well…" She knows she's just kidding even though she's trying to glare at him, but he doesn't have to.

"Wait, what? No, it's not that, _at all!_ I just figured that…if you rejected me, I'd punish myself by walking home…" He seems kind of defeated when he looks at his feet, like he's in need of some honesty.

Kate grabs his jaw so he can lift his eyes to hers. "Hey…" She says softly, only continues when she has his full attention. "I don't think I could reject you anymore after tonight…" This time she's the one who initiates the kiss, a chaste one. "Now, let's go upstairs, or I'll have to take care of _"unfinished business"_ in the middle of _my_ _street_!"

**XXXXX**

_A/N: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Tumblr: atypically-atypical_


	8. The Pumpkin's Little Bean - TCB

_**Prompt by PregoBeco on :**__**Alexis telling the family she's pregnant. Follow-up to chapter 3 "It's Time"**_

**XXXXX**

It happened halfway through the lunch. It's a great welcoming gift from Liam's point of view. Though he's both nervous and excited, he knows his wife is mostly nervous, which doesn't even make sense because this family is the most supportive one ever!

Taking a deep breath, she gathers the courage to speak.

"Everyone, there's something we'd like to tell you..." It's Alexis who speaks up first, taking Liam's hand, that was currently laying on her thigh, in hers. Realizing she is in need of some reassurance, he squeezes her delicate hand in his bigger one.

"We're all ears, pumpkin!" _Unbelievable!_ Even after almost 30 years, her father still insists on calling her that. Not that she complains, she thinks it's cute even though she's married now.

"Alright, I'll just ask you to keep in mind the last celebration we had here in the Hamptons." Alexis smiles, by the looks on the other four adults' faces they're clueless of what's to come. "I just…let's try not to make the neighbors call the cops, alright?" She chuckles. _It had been one hell of a party the night Kate and her Dad had announced she was pregnant with Savannah…_

"What are we celebrating, darling?" Martha, now definitely retired from her acting career, asks her granddaughter out of curiosity.

"You'll know in just a bit, Grams. Okay?" Taking a deep breath, Alexis prepares herself. "Here it goes. Okay everyone, I'm pregnant."

Kate immediately gasps and gets up from her chair, thankful Savannah is in her stroller. Her father doesn't really react, still sitting and still shocked, there's not much he can muster. "For real this time?"

Everyone around the table stops the hugs and congratulations to the young couple only to look at the man sitting at the end of the table with eyes shining with unshed tears and start laughing.

They all still remember the pregnancy scare a few years back. Alexis and Liam had been fresh out of college, both just starting their careers when one day Alexis realized she was late, like really really late, and she talked to Kate and her dad, who told her she should take a pregnancy test.

At the time, Kate was actually pregnant with Hayley so she knew the drill pretty clearly. In the end, the test was negative and after a check up, Alexis made sure everything was fine with her, since it's not normal for a woman so young to be that late.

After all, it's just too much stress at the law firm. She calmed down a bit on her long hours on the job and everything was fine.

Now she looks at her dad and she sees how scared he'd been back then. "Yes Dad, this time is for real. I took like 5 different tests, they all came positive." Alexis explains as her father gets up from his chair.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Yes, those are tears in his eyes. Castle is a puddle after knowing his little pumpkin is about to become a mother. "I'm gonna be a grandpa! You guys are going to be parents! Kate, can you imagine? My little girl is going to be a mother!" While everyone around chuckles at his childlike behavior, he squeals as he gathers his daughter in his arms and squeezes her against his chest. Kissing her temple, he whispers, "I'm so happy for you pumpkin."

"Thanks Dad." Alexis smiles once he lets go of her only to hold onto both of her hands, "Guess what, Dad? By March we'll have a new laser tag player!" _Like father, like daughter._

The laugh Rick lets out is rich and full of joy. "Oh thank god! We'll be in need of one to even out the teams once Savannah starts playing as well!" Kate rolls her eyes at that, of course he's already thinking about their youngest daughter starting to play laser tag even though Hayley _has barely started_!

Rick Castle couldn't be happier for his daughter and son in law. They were giving him his first grandchild and it was the most amazing thing after being a father. This was a new chapter in their family that neither of them could wait for.

**XXXXX**

_**A/N: **__Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did (:_

_Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or simply read this story, it means the world to me!_

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


	9. A Twinge Of Jealousy - TCB

_**Prompt from anon on tumblr: Teenage Alexis is watching from the kitchen to Kate playing with her 6 month old brother in the couch and she gets completely jealous about the attention her baby brother is having from Kate. Alexis/Kate mother-daughter love.**_

**XXXXX**

Six months in and Kate Beckett is a puddle around her baby boy, Alexis Castle knew that and loved that about her stepmother.

"Who's mama's favorite boy?" The baby giggled under her tickling fingers as she cooed. "It's Jamie! Yes it is! It's you baby boy, aren't ya?" Little James Alexander Castle was all but squirming in his mother's arms in delight as he always did.

On the other hand, Alexis stood by the kitchen counter, eating, no, _devouring_ ice cream, watching them in complete silence. The only noises coming from her were her breathing and clinking of the spoon against the ceramic wall of the bowl.

She saw as Kate lifted her little brother from his bouncer and brought him up to her chest so he could cuddle up to his mother.

Jamie loved to fall asleep like this and better yet would be if her father was here, that's his absolute favorite place even though he's a momma's boy, but Castle is on a book tour for the rest of the week. On any other night, Alexis would enjoy this view, would even join her stepmother on the couch and keep her company as they saw him doze off, his breathing even out.

But not _tonight_.

No, tonight she was feeling something. Something that she identified as jealousy. _Oh my god!_ She was jealous of her brother. _Her little baby brother!_

It was a stupid feeling, she knew that. Alexis loved her brother from the bottom of her heart! Ever since her father and Kate told her she was going to be a big sister, she wanted to jump with happiness, tell everyone she knew. And now that he's finally here, he's their precious little thing.

_Except for tonight._

Tonight, Alexis Castle is jealous of her brother for all the attention he's getting from his mother. She just wishes she could take a few minutes from Kate's attention so she could vent to her about something..._boy related_.

"Alexis, sweetie, I can hear you thinking from my spot on this couch." Kate sighed without sparing a look at her stepdaughter who was standing still on the other side of the room. "Come here and sit with me please. James is just about to fall asleep on me."

Wordlessly, the girl leaves the bowl on the kitchen counter and walks towards the couch, where she takes a seat beside Kate and lets James wrap his tiny little hand around one of her fingers sleepily.

Between the two women there's nothing but silence for a few moments.

Alexis is trying to find a way to express her feelings and Kate is waiting patiently while James drifts off to sleep atop of her. "Alexis, what's wrong? You seem conflicted…" Her voice came out as something just above a whisper, careful not to wake the baby.

"Because I am... I am conflicted, Kate." Alexis lets out and James lets go of her finger to get a good grip on his mother's t-shirt.

"Do you wanna talk about it? If you let it out, you'll feel a whole lot better."

"It's just that... There's this guy, he's British and he's moved here to go to Law School, curiously he's in my class." She admits almost shyly and _what is wrong with her?!_

"Oh, _boy problems_, this I want to hear." Kate says as she adjusts James and herself on the couch. "What's his name?"

"Liam. Liam Walker."

"Hmm I see...and what is it about Liam that has you all conflicted inside?"

"Well, see, the thing is..." Taking a deep breath, she prepares herself to say everything she's been keeping inside. "He may have sort of asked me if it was okay for him to invite me for this play, the one I told you guys I wanted to see, next Saturday, since it's the premiere and his sister is on it," At this point, Alexis is already up and pacing around the living room while Kate watches her, "…so he has two tickets and he said he'd like to take me out sometime and he knows I wanted to see the play so he thought it'd be a great opportunity and just now I was standing there by the counter feeling almost jealous of James. Which is ridiculous because I wanted to talk to you and ask for your help, and I know I could, but I was being irrational so I felt jealous of the attention he was getting from you but as soon as I realized this you called me and now here we are and-"

"Alexis! Sweetheart, just breathe. Let me just put James in his crib and I'll give you all my attention, okay?" At the girl's nod, Kate walks up to the master bedroom where James has his naps - and his rough nights, for the last 2 months, ever since they started getting him used to sleep upstairs, in his bedroom, - and lays the boy on his crib. He doesn't even fuss or wake up, just continues to sleep soundly.

Kate was truly blessed with such a good little "cub".

She doesn't stay watching him sleep for much longer, she knows Alexis needs her now and she will gladly help her in whatever way she can. Kate loves having these girl talks with her. It's always better to help Alexis with her problems when they catch a case full of dead ends... It makes her feel useful.

Returning to the living room, Kate sees that Alexis went back to get more ice cream, this time for both of them, and smiles. The young woman is _angrily_ devouring her own and doesn't notice her until Kate chuckles at how worried she seems. That makes her snap her head at her stepmother and give her a quizzical look.

But just as it comes, it's gone, making her pick up the bowl on the coffee table and offer it to Kate. "Brought you some, didn't know if you wanted...but...it's your favorite. Dad bought it before the book tour."

"Thanks sweetie." She says, taking the bowl from her hand and the seat beside her. "Now, Alexis, here's the thing. First, it's okay to feel jealous sometimes, we all do. And it's okay you felt that way, but it's also okay for you to talk to me if you feel like it, _whenever_ you feel like it! Even when the thing you want to talk about seems like the most stupidest thing, you can always come to me, alright?" At Alexis's nod, she continues after swallowing her second spoonful of ice cream. "And second, did you give Liam an answer?"

"Uh...no." Having finished the rest of her ice cream, the red head places the bowl atop of the coffee table.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean... He asked me and I told him I'd let him know but that was yesterday and I still don't have an answer for him... Kate, what do I do?" Alexis asks dramatically and lets her head fall on her hands. _Drama. It really runs in the family..._

"I can't make the decision for you, I can help you figure out what you want though... But ultimately, the choice is yours." Another spoonful and _oh my god, why did Castle got her addicted to it?!_ "I think you need to be honest with yourself about something...do you like him?"

After a few seconds of hesitation, Alexis finally comes to her senses, "Yeah...yeah I kinda do. He's so smart and funny, he's gonna be such a great lawyer, you know? He actually cares about the people, he's not in it for the money, he just wants to make justice work for the people who need it the most." When she looks back at Kate, there's a knowing smile on her face like she's familiar with a story like this. "You think I should give him a chance?"

"Alexis, it took me four years to finally give your father a chance because I was too proud for my own good and I was blind to see he was a better man than the press made of him. Yeah... I know, I know... In the beginning he actually was kind of a jerk but he changed so much within a year that when he asked me to go with him up to the Hamptons, I almost accepted. The thing is, once again, I waited too long and he ended up inviting Gina." Then Kate gets up and gathers both bowls to put them in the sink. When she comes back, Alexis still has that hopeful look on her face with a twinkle so typical of the Castles. "So, what I'm saying is that you _should_ give Liam a chance. If you don't want to be in the uncertainty and wonder what it could've been... Your dad was man enough to wait for me even when I pushed him away, even when I was with other people, even when I hurt him... But he never gave up on me and I thank god every day for that. I know I'd be lost without him if he'd stayed away everytime I told him not to come back... Plus, I wouldn't have James by now if he had. However, remember this: Not every man you'll meet will be waiting for years for you and you might just be losing a once-in-a-lifetime kind of invitation."

Alexis's smile brightens as she gets up to hug Kate tightly. "Thanks Kate." She whispers. "And for the record...I'm really glad Dad waited for you and you gave him a chance. Your relationship, James...those are the best things that ever happened in his life after _I_ was born." Then she pulls back one last time with a big smile on her face. "Really, thanks again. I need to go call Liam now, I'll be right back to help you with dinner."

And then, much more cheerful, the young woman started walking up to the stairs. "Take as long as you need, Alexis. And remember that I'll want to meet this boy." Kate throws her a wink when Alexis looks back at her.

"Sure thing!"

Kate chuckles as she walks into her bedroom where James is waking up from his nap. She picks him up and he smiles up at her, trying to mimic her expression. "And when _you_ have girlfriends – or boyfriends, that's up to you honey – I'll want to meet them too, J."

**XXXXX**

_**A/N: **__As always, thank you all for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it and while you're at it, send me a prompt! (:_

_Also, thanks to all of you who keep reviewing, the ones who favorited and followed this story. You guys are awesome!_

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


	10. Wounded Souls Come Together

_**Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: Pre-Caskett. Kate enters the Old Haunt and some girl is hitting on Castle, she decides to mark her territory and goes to Rick acting like his girlfriend. **_

_**This is, of course, AU and set before 47 Seconds.**_

**XXXXX**

Kate Beckett is tired. She's tired of this case. Tired of always going home to an empty house. Tired of being broken and not being able be there for him as she wants to so badly.

That's why she can't go home. Why she came here instead. To avoid the silence in which she lives and she halfway expected to see him here.

And she does see him after all!

Richard Castle is sitting on his favorite stool in his own bar and there's a blonde girl sitting next to him. _Oh hell no! That's my seat you bimbo!,_ She thinks to herself as she finishes walking down the stairs.

Tonight there's no live music, no Eddie on the piano to cheer up her wounded soul. There's only the jukebox Castle had restored playing some classics. "It fits The Old Haunt!", He'd said.

Kate sees that the smile he has on his face as he talks to this girl is as fake as her boobs. He doesn't notice her since he's trying to divide his attention between the blonde and the cup of scotch he's holding.

_He__ could use some help from me...__ Right?_

Kate walks up behind him discretely, she doesn't want the girl to give away her presence. She's thankful the music's loud enough that it drowns the sound of her 4-inch-heels. She takes a deep breath as she looks at the pair once again.

_Okay Kate, it's time to show this bimbo just where her place is!_

Approaching Castle, she puts on a mischievous smirk and places her hands on his shoulders, making them drift down to his chest as she hovers over him. "Hey babe! I'm sorry for keeping you waiting... Traffic was _insane_!"

Castle turns his head to her, their faces a breath away from each other. "Beckett? Wha-" Before he can finish his sentence, Kate closes the distance between the two and presses her lips to his, all too quickly, nothing like their first kiss a year ago...

Pulling back, she looks up at the shocked blonde, trying to act like kissing Castle is such a normal thing in her life! "Hey there, thanks for keeping him company! He always looks like a lost puppy when he's too lonely. I'm Kate." She says extending her hand, acting like the kindest girlfriend.

"No problem, I'm Tiffany." The young girl shakes her hand all too awkwardly. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way now... It was nice meeting you both."

After Tiffany's departure, Kate finally sits on _her_ stool. "Oh my god! Did you see the look on her face?!" She chuckles and takes a look at Castle. His expression is somewhere between serious and shocked.

"Beckett, can I see you in my office downstairs?" She manages a nod and they both get up. He reaches behind the bar for another glass and the bottle of scotch. There's ice in his office. There always is. "I'll take this with me, thank you Brian."

**XXXXX**

He sits on the couch he has downstairs. She takes the armchair that's beside it. The little coffee table that's in between makes a nice cozy corner in the old basement.

That's where he puts the scotch and the glasses. Then he goes for the ice and sits back on his spot, filling both glasses as usual. They've been coming here more and more ever since Montgomery died and she started to recover from her own shooting. It's not just the two of them though, Espo, Ryan and Lanie come here a lot too.

They sit in silence, sipping on the scotch that's burning in their throats, they're both lost in thought. Kate's mostly waiting for him to talk about what just happened upstairs.

After a few silent minutes, he's had enough of time to take it all in. "Castle? Was there a reason why you brought me downstairs?"

No answer. More silence.

He's staring out into oblivion, completely zoned out.

"What was that upstairs?" He finally asks, bringing his eyes up to hers.

"_That_?" She's trying to make time so she can think of an answer for his question. Because honestly? She can't tell him she's jealous out of her mind. He's supposed to be waiting for her to get better for him. He's not supposed to be walking around flirting around with other girls!

"Yes, that! The touching, talking to Tiffany, calling me 'babe', that kiss... What was that for?"

Kate takes a deep breath and places her glass back on the coffee table. "I walked in here because I wanted to clear my head, however, when I started walking down the stairs I saw you with her. You had this smile on your face but I saw right through it, Castle. You may be dramatic but Martha didn't pass her acting skills along to you." Lifting her eyes up to his, she notices he's put down his glass as well. "And okay, I'll admit it... I got a bit jealous seeing you there with another girl." They both know that this is a step forward in their relationship. Castle always takes what he can get when Kate opens up like this, because he knows it's hard for her to talk. But jealous? He never thought she'd be jealous of him talking to another woman, it's not like he was interested or anything, Tiffany was kind of boring. She was a beautiful girl but she just..._wasn't Beckett_! "Besides…she was sitting on my stool!" _Well that's possessive of you, Kate!_ "So I went all kinds of crazy, I guess... I-uh I'm sorry Castle, spur of the moment, won't happen again, I swear. Thanks for the scotch, I'll be on my way now."

She stars getting up from her seat, going for her jacket to put it back on when she feels his hand on her wrist as he gets up as well. "What? No, no, no, no. Where do you think you're going, Kate? You should stay... We could talk a bit more about this jealousy of yours, what do you say?" He's already sitting back down on his spot, bringing her with him so she can sit beside him on the couch. There's a smile on his face, but it's not cocky with a smug look like his usual self. It's just happiness, curiosity.

"Alright, I can stay... But just a bit longer, tomorrow I have work to do." She smiles back and gets comfortable on the couch, sitting just inches from him. Tentatively, his hand starts moving towards hers until it finally touches it. Kate takes in a sharp breath as he intertwines his fingers with hers.

"Look Kate, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while..." Castle takes a deep breath and senses she's somewhat tense. "I know we've had our share of tragedies just this last year and you may not be ready to hear this...but I've been holding back for too long, keeping this to myself." He's saying this in an all too guiltily way and Kate furrows her eyebrow. "And tonight you walked in here acting all jealous over someone I had no interest in actually knowing... I don't know, I guess it made me realize how much of a jerk I can be sometimes."

Before he can continue, she interrupts him. "You know Castle, it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill Montgomery. You didn't..._shoot me_. I hope you know that it's not your fault." Her eyes lift up to his and there's understanding in them to match his worried ones.

"Kate...I" Castle sighs.

"I don't ever want you to feel like you're guilty, Rick..."

He takes a deep breath before going ahead. "I know... I guess one of the things I'm inevitably guilty of is," another one, "being in love with you." He brings himself to face her, never taking his eyes off of hers, surprised to see her looking back at him.

Kate's hand stiffens under his and he halfway expects her to let go of him and runaway from him once more. Although the last time he told her this, she forgot it with the aftermath of being shot, at least that's what she told him. But her stiffness only lasts a few seconds. Then she surprises him yet again by squeezing his hand and giving him a smile.

"I know."

"Kate... You what?" _What were you expecting Kate? You lied, _of course_ he's shocked!_

"I know how you feel about me... I heard you. When I told you I didn't it was because I wasn't sure. I thought I'd dreamt it...that your love was a faint product of my morphine induced brain."

"Kate...I would never-" She cuts him off with a warm hand on his forearm and a faint smile.

"Yeah, I know that now. I've known that since I hid away in my father's cabin a few weeks after the shooting..." Her hand falls to her lap while her other is still intertwined with Castle's.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why the hell wait so long to tell me? Were you going to keep ignoring it?! Kate..."

"I was waiting... I was doing therapy so I could become myself again and be with you. So I could be good for you. Do you understand why I pushed you away at first...?" Kate diverts her eyes from his to where their hands rest, she can't face him now.

"I... Yeah, I understand…" Castle squeezes her hand then. "Look at me Kate…" He squeezes her hand again so she lifts her eyes to his. When she timidly does, he continues. "I understand you wanted to heal but you don't have to do it alone now… I want to help you in any way you need. I _can_ help you, Kate…" With his free hand, he lifts her chin, "I want to give us a chance."

Kate sighs, could she do this now? She bites her bottom lip while trying to figure out a way to answer him. "Do you really believe we can be good together? You don't deserve a broken version of me, Rick…"

"I don't think I'll ever deserve any version of you but Kate, there's nothing I want more than to be with you. I just _know_ we'll be amazing!" He smiles, his boyish features showing. Then he leans in and they close their eyes, stops for a second as his lips ghost over hers, "Can I?" a whispered consent is enough for him to lean the rest of the way and touch his lips to hers.

They'll be fine, they'll be great. Because in every universe, in every situation, in every world…they'd find each other and they'd fall for one another.

**XXXXX**

_**A/N: **__I'll never get tired of saying how awesome you all are for taking the time to review, follow, favorite or simply read this story. Leave me your thoughts, your support means the world to me (:_

_Also, leave your prompts below this or in my ask box on tumblr._

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


	11. Babysitting Surprise - TCB

_**Prompt from anon on tumblr: Meredith arrives to the loft and finds Alexis with a new born baby in her arms thinking is hers.**_

**XXXXX**

Alexis Castle loves babysitting her siblings, has loved since James was born. Even more now that she has her sitter-buddy.

She's just confident that when the time comes, he'll be a great father. She just _knows_ it. He's already so great with her brother and sisters.

After moving in together almost two years ago, they still volunteered to help with James and Hayley. Now that Savannah is finally an actual member of the family, they have babysat once the whole gang. Which means tonight is the second time and...

...so far so good.

James is all grown up and has a great sense of responsibility when it comes to both his little sisters. It means he helps around a lot more now and tries to calm Hayley down when Savannah starts crying and vice versa, instead of "joining the fun" like he did up until Savannah was born.

Tonight, Kate and her dad went on a date for the first time since Kate's eighth month of the pregnancy. Ever since her doctor labeled it as a risky pregnancy, Kate had to back off from work and get some rest or it'd be bad for the baby.

So now that everything went just fine and Savannah is on her second very healthy month, Alexis fixed them up a date they didn't have the heart to refuse. As for her fiancée - _oh my, it sounds so right!_ \- he's having a blast! He adores the kids and has so much patience for them, it's insane.

There he is playing around the living room with James and Hayley and they're all having the time of their lives. "Liam, can you play laser tag with us? Please?" James asks while on his knees with his hands clenched together against his chest.

"Pwease, pwease Wiam?" Hayley imitating her brother is the most adorable thing and Alexis knows that Liam won't resist those puppy dog eyes they're giving him.

"Well, at least I have you to keep me some company, don't I baby girl?" She coos at Savannah who grabs her finger with her teeny tiny strong little hand. "Yeah, I know... Dad will teach you in a few years and then we'll get Hayley on our team and we'll finally play a fair game against the boys!" A giggle from the baby. "Great idea, huh?" Another giggle. "I know you'd agree, sweetheart."

**XXXXX**

Later, as Alexis prepares Savannah's formula and Liam and the kids put the second box with laser tag things away, there's a knock on the door. Unexpected surprise.

Ever since 3XK and Bracken and all the problems associated with the two psychos, the Castles have been very protective of one another. Even more once the kids were born and Liam knows about this. That's why he looks at his fiancée, his eyebrow lifted in question.

She nods once and with Hayley in his arms, Liam walks up to the door with James close behind. At the same time, Alexis takes Savannah in her arms and goes to the couch to feed her. The baby is just starting to eat when her big sister hears that _unmistakable_ voice. "Liam, sweetheart!" Her _mother's_.

"How are you Meredith?" Her soon-to-be son-in-law greets her.

"Marvelous! You?"

"Never better." Liam then turns to the boy beside him. "James, you know who Meredith is, don't you?"

"Yeah!" The 6 year old nods. "You're Alexis's mom. I'm Jamie!" He extends his small hand for her to take.

"Yes, I know who you are!" Meredith finds adorable the fact that this carbon copy of her ex-husband also has his charm so she shakes his hand before looking at the girl Liam's been holding against his hip. "And you must be…Hayley?"

"Hi!" The girl giggles and waves her hand.

"Oh my, you're all so grown up!" That's when her own daughter appears in her sight…_holding a newborn baby!_ "Alexis, darling is that…? I mean…is she _yours_?" Liam and James step aside to let her in and walk up to the other red headed woman in the room. Liam closes the front door and puts Hayley down so they can get closer to the other ladies. "I know I haven't come here for three years but… Do I have a newborn _granddaughter_ without knowing?!" She finishes her panic attack as she gets closer, drops her bag on the couch and the baby takes hold of her index finger, squeezing it.

"Wow, hi mom!" Alexis chuckles. "Relax, no, you're not a grandma _yet_." She shares a look with Liam, who just winks at her. "Mom, this is Savannah Maeve Castle. She's just over two months old but she's one hell of a fighter. Aren't you?" She coos at the sleepy girl who's fighting against her heavy eyelids just so she can look at this new person in front of her.

"Hey Savannah, you have a beautiful name to go with your beautiful eyes." Meredith is in total awe of the girl. "Why do you say she's a fighter? Is everything okay with Kate?" Even though in her visits these last years, Meredith has stayed at a hotel, her relationship with Kate has only improved. Much better than that first time after Castle and Beckett got together.

"Yeah, everything's good. They just had a little struggle what with Kate's stress about it being a risky pregnancy, then Savannah suffered a bit during labor so they ended up staying in the hospital for the first week of her life." Alexis looks up from her sister back to her mother. "But, you know, Kate is a fighter, so it's in these little guys too."

"Oh, I'm just glad they're okay." Then she looks down at the baby and back to her daughter. "Do you think I can...I mean, can I hold her?" Alexis smiles and nods before carefully putting Savannah in Meredith's arms. She fusses a little but eventually calms down. "She's such a good baby."

"That she is." Liam speaks up with his arms around the other two kids.

"And where are the parents of these amazing kids?"

James jumps to answer that, "Oh, they went on a-" but he's interrupted by the click of the door and they snap their hands in that direction to see who's there.

"Sorry! We're weak and we're here." Castle and Beckett say in unison as Castle closes the door behind them.

"Mommy! Daddy!" James and Hayley run to them, the boy jumping to his father's arms and the girl to her mother's.

"Hey babies!" Kate coos at her children. "I'm sorry Alexis, we just couldn't stay away much longer. But thanks for the date, it was-" She stops in her tracks when she sees the redheaded woman standing with Savannah in her arms and lifts her eyebrow.

"Meredith? What are you...doing here?" He asks when he notices his ex-wife in their living room.

"Oh my, it's been awhile, but you all look amazing! And Kate I have to say, Savannah is such a cutie! But oh, silly me, I've yet to tell why I'm in New York... Darling, can you hold your sister, please?" When Savannah is safely back in Alexis's arms, Meredith goes back to her huge bag and takes out some magazines. _Bridal magazines_. "I just came from Milan! I'm here to help my daughter plan her wedding, of course!" The grin on her face is too big for her own good.

The next thing on everyone else's mind is: _Uh-oh!_

**XXXXX**

_**A/N: **__Hope you enjoyed this one. This week I got so many new and great prompts on tumblr and I'm just enjoying writing for them! Keep sending them here or my tumblr._

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


	12. Catching Up - TCB

_**Chapter based on two prompt on tumblr: Will Sorenson is back and he is trying to hit on Kate without realizing that she is married &amp; Will Sorenson is back and he learns in a very particular way that Kate is married and to none other than Rick Castle.**_

**XXXXX**

Will Sorenson already knew she was the new captain of the precinct but he never thought this job would suit her so well until he saw it with his own eyes. _The power suit makes her look so hot_, he thinks as he walks in the 12th Precinct for the first time in almost ten years and sees Kate Beckett. _Captain_ Kate Beckett.

She hasn't noticed him yet, she couldn't when she's so focused on talking to her former partners, Ryan and Esposito. _I wonder if the writer still follows her around now that she's captain... Maybe he got tired of her or maybe he annoyed her so much she had to shoot him!_, Will chuckles to himself at the thought.

He approaches her door when she finishes her conversation and walks inside her office while Esposito and Ryan run off with some task. Sorenson knocks on the semi opened door, "Captain Kate Beckett! Wow!"

When she lifts her head to look at the man who called for her, her frown turns into a bright smile. "Special Agent Will Sorenson!"

"Actually, it's Assistant Director Will Sorenson now." He corrects her with a charming grin.

"Really?" Sorenson nods. "I didn't know. Congratulations Will!" She comes around her desk to give him a hug. Still as good as he remembers them.

"Thanks, it's recent. But I did hear about your promotion...it suits you, Kate." He says when they pull away from each other.

"Thanks." She beams at him before looking at her wrist watch. "Well, it's almost lunchtime but I still have a few minutes for you." Kate gives him a kind smile, so warm. "Please, sit." There's a small couch Castle has offered to her for whenever she pulls all-nighters, that's where they sit. "So what have you been up to these last years?"

"Oh, you know, the usual... Catching bad guys, bringing them to justice. Somehow I moved up to higher ranks and now I've been transferred back to New York, for good, I hope. I really want to settle down and live a calmer life than my younger years."

"What do you mean 'settle down'? I thought you'd already settled down..."

"Yeah, well...we divorced. Things just didn't work so well as I'd hoped." Sorenson sighs, reliving one of the most difficult periods of his life is always hard, even if it's been more than a year. "Anyway, I have somewhere to be at for lunch but...we should catch up, Kate."

"Yeah, we should."

"Alright, so why don't you give me a call whenever you want and we can go for some drinks. You know, so we can catch up, _like old times_…" _Why is he being so flirty?, _Kate wonders. He winks at Kate and pulls out his wallet to give one of his cards to her, failing to notice something else fall on the couch between them. "What do yo-"

"You dropped something, Will." Kate grabs the item and flips it, coming face to face with the photo of a beautiful girl with bright green eyes and hair so blonde he can't deny even if he tried that this girl is his daughter. But still she asks while observing the photo. "Is this your daughter?" He nods with a proud smile on his face. "She's gorgeous, Will. How old is she?" Kate inquires as she gives him the photo back.

"Just one and half." Sorenson states completely smitten by his daughter's smile. "Lauren is the light of my life and I'm so happy that I got full custody after the divorce. Her mother started rejecting her a few weeks after giving birth to her, by the time we got divorced, she willingly gave away our daughter like she didn't care…" He remembers with sadness, his smile fading for a minute, only to come back again when he looks into Kate's eyes once more. "Although it was a rough period for both me and Laurie, we're back on out feet, ready to move on."

"I'm glad to hear everything ended up fine. I honestly can't imagine how hard it must have been for you two…" Then she says something Sorenson doesn't expect. "I don't I could ever do that, I can barely stay away from James for a whole day, let alone a lifetime!"

"James?" He quickly looks at her left hand to confirm his suspicion, if the huge rock on her finger is any indication, Kate is _married_.

"Mama!" They both jump from their seats with the squeal they hear. And as if on cue, a little kid about Lauren's age enters the room, running - more like wobbling, really - towards Kate, who has the biggest smile in the world as she grabs the boy and pulls him into her embrace.

"Jamie, baby, what did I tell about running in the precinct?" The boy looks her in the eyes then hides away in the curve of her neck. "You can't run in here, right?" He nods his head in agreement. "Look, can you say hi to mommy's friend?"

When the boy, who Will assumes is James, turns around to face him, there's no doubt in Sorenson's mind as to what Castle has been up to. This kid looks just like his father! The strong blue eyes, the dark brown hair, everything's there. Now attached to Kate's hip, James extends his little hand for Will to shake. "Hi!"

"Hey little man, how are you doing today?" Will tries to pretend like the whole situation isn't too weird after he had just been fully-on flirty with Kate Beckett. Like, why would he even think that after all these years Kate would still be single and waiting for him?! Of course not!

"I'm sorry honey, I told him not to run but..." Castle is just entering his wife's office when he notices and recognizes the man standing next to his wife and son. "Sorenson?" The blonde man looks at him and chuckles before they shake hands.

"Richard Castle, you're a lucky man!" The words are sincere and so is the smile.

"Don't I know it!" Castle walks up to his wife then and gives her a brief kiss before taking their kid from her hands to settle him on his hip instead.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Sorenson asks in genuine curiosity.

"Almost four years and this little guy is about to turn two." Kate explains with a tickle to the boy's belly.

"He's your carbon copy, Castle." The writer's proud grin can't get any bigger when Sorenson says this. "Well, it was great seeing you both but I have to go now though, business meeting at 1." He kisses Kate's cheek and pats her son's back before shaking the tight grip of Castle's hand to leave. By the door he says, "I'll see you around guys."

Once he's out of sight, Castle turns to his wife. "Sorenson in New York again?"

"Yeah...he got divorced..." Kate tells him everything about the conversation she had before wanting James back in her arms. She hugs him tight and kisses the top of his head. "I could never leave this little man. It was good seeing him again, though." Then an idea pops in her head. "How about we swing by Remy's like we'd agreed but order take out and eat at home? I'll spend the rest of the day with you since we have no ongoing cases right now and all I need to do is paperwork that I can do from home..."

"Great idea Captain!" Castle kisses her deeply this time, careful not to hurt Jamie though. "Okay, shall we go?" She nods and puts James on the ground, knowing he'll want to walk for a while when they're on the street.

"Jamie, you'll hold onto mommy's hand, okay?"

"Otay!" He's now tall enough that holding his hand isn't uncomfortable anymore, which is nice.

When they get into the elevator, Kate says. "I'm starving!"

"I know you are! Let's go feed you and that little one inside of you." They share a knowing smile and Castle grabs James's left hand when they arrive in the lobby of the 12th precinct.

It's days like this Kate cherishes and hopes for. Days when her biggest worry is leaving her son at home when she leaves for work, even if she knows he's staying safe with his dad and they'll swing by the precinct to have lunch with her.

Those are the days she loves because all is right with the world.

**XXXXX**

_**A/N:**__ Here's another one, this one I really liked writing! If you have any ideas, send them to me. I still have one week left to write freely._

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


	13. The Approval

_**Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: A Castle prompt where they meet as teens but Jim doesn't approve of the relationship. Your choice as to what happens next.**_

Mr. Beckett is not a fan of Ricky Rodgers. Granted it's been almost a year and a half since they've met, 6 months since Rick and Katie have started _hanging out _more, and Jim has yet to start liking the young man. Even more now that Rick is all she talks about with Johanna when she comes home.

He's not a good influence for his 17 year old baby girl. He'll distract her from what matters most; school and getting into Stanford. Plus, he's two years older than her. _Two_! He's in college already, probably had a lot of girls going around him up in Columbia.

And then, if she doesn't get in the school she wants because she was distracted, it'll be all _his_ fault and-

_Okay... _

He _is_ more normal than the last boy, that pseudo rock star with some weird tattoo on his _neck_ that Jim has yet to confirm if it was a _swastika _or a weird spider web, which obviously concerns him even more.

And his mother is nicer than her first boyfriend's (At least from what he heard of Martha Rodgers). The one that at the age of twelve wanted the kids to have "play dates". _Ridiculous_.

But it doesn't matter! He's a distraction to his baby girl! Jim Beckett will _not allow_ them to date. Tonight, however, Katie asked them if she could bring Rick to dinner. His wife had been thrilled, she would always try to see the best in people. But Jim had been reluctant, still is.

**XXXXX**

Not further away than 4 blocks, Kate and Rick were walking hand in hand through the streets of New York City to get to her house where her parents were waiting for them.

Tonight, Rick had even put on his deep blue shirt, the one that goes so well with his eyes and she absolutely loved on him. Kate, on the other hand, had picked out a beautiful knee length white dress to go with her favorite high heels because they drove him mad.

The whole reason why Kate wanted to bring him to dinner tonight was to officially introduce him as her boyfriend to her parents. Or more likely just to her dad because of course her mom already knows, whenever she needs to talk, her mom is her safe haven.

"What if he gets his shotgun and shoots me dead?" Rick broke the comfortable silence between them, both so lost in thought the last few blocks.

"What?! Babe, my dad doesn't own a weapon." Kate brushed off his idea with an eye roll.

"I beg to differ...do you have knives in the kitchen?"

She stopped in her tracks, squeezed his hand to turn him around so they're eye to eye. "Rick! My dad is not going to stab you!" He opened his mouth to answer but she interrupted him. "Or kill you in any other way you may think, alright?"

"But Kate, he-"

She decided to shut him up with a long, slow kiss. When they pulled back, he's smiling and so was Kate. Her thumb brushed the pout on his bottom lip as she spoke, "It's going to be fine, babe."

"Kate, I pretty sure your father hates me." He sighed as he talked.

"Rick, he pretends to hate every guy I introduce to him, whether they're boyfriends or not. It's insane, _really_." And she began walking again, trying to take him with her but this time he's the one who's not moving.

"How can you be sure he's _pretending_?"

"Baby, you'll be just fine, okay? Don't worry. My mom already knows you and she adores you, she's thrilled that we're together. As for my dad... He'll come around." Kate seemed uncertain but she _just knew_ her parents would accept Rick as her boyfriend. No one had ever made her happier. And that's what they wanted for her, right? _Happiness_?

When they're almost at her door, he asked, "What makes you think that?"

Kate took a deep breath and stopped in front of her door to cup his cheek, "He'll see how in love with you I am." There's a grin she couldn't hold back on her face. He's a pain in the ass, a 9 year old on a sugar rush and corny as hell but damn it if she's not in love with the man-child in front of her.

He saw the dreamy look in her eyes and couldn't take it anymore, he slipped his fingers into her hair to draw her to him so he could kiss her. As they pulled back, they're oblivious to the rushed people passing by them in the busy Manhattan street, only aware of each other. "I love you too, Kate. I love you much."

"Alright, let's get inside then. They must be wondering if you kidnapped me already." With a wink, she teased him as she opened the door for him.

He's more at ease with the teasing by then, his response being a low chuckle as he walked past her, "See, you're not even funny!"

**XXXXX**

"Mom!" Kate yelled as she passed through the threshold, her boyfriend close behind her, the one who closes the door behind the two of them.

Johanna Beckett jumped into sight with a big smile on her face. "Katie, I'm glad you got here on time. I just took the lasagna from the oven." She hugged her daughter before looking at the young man behind Kate. "Ricky, it's so good to see you!" She let go of the girl, who then proceeded to take off her coat and hang it by the door, and went to hug him. Yes. _Johanna Beckett was most definitely a hugger_! "You look handsome as ever! How's your mother?" She asked when she pulled back from the hug.

"She's good, Mrs. Beckett, she's good. Always the drama queen." The three of them chuckled before Johanna landed a hand on his forearm.

"Honey, I'm glad to know your mom is good but please, you've got to stop calling me Mrs. Beckett. Call me Johanna. It's not like you and I are strangers." She winked at him and in that moment they knew _she_ knew. "Come on in, Rick give me your coat, I'll hang it next to Kate's." Rick thanked and did as he's told.

As Johanna stayed behind to do as promised, she watched the two teens walk down the corridor, her daughter with a tight hold on the boy's hand. She smiled to herself, wondered how her husband would react because she'd seen how frustrated he got whenever Katie talked about the young man. Johanna hoped he didn't spoil their dinner because he didn't think their daughter should have a boyfriend now. She'd never seen Katie that happy and if her husband couldn't see that, she'd make him see it!

**XXXXX**

Introductions were easy, they weren't unexpected. Dinner was just as nice, Johanna's lasagna was to die for, in Rick's opinion. And after the four of them sat in the living room, Johanna had made tea for both her and her husband and some coffee for the teenagers. That's how they'd met, after all, they're absolute coffee lovers!

Kate took a sip of her coffee and set the mug down, atop of the coffee table. She and Rick were sitting on the big couch, a fair distance between them, while her parents each sat on one of the armchairs they had beside both sides of the couch. Clearing her throat, she made sure she had everyone's attention before speaking. "Mom, dad, there's something I have to tell you both." Jim frowned. Johanna grinned knowingly. "The reason I brought Rick here for dinner tonight was because I wanted to introduce him to you...as my boyfriend." She's trying to sound calm. Emphasis on _trying_.

After Kate spoke, the silence around the four people was deafening. Johanna couldn't really answer before her husband reacted because she already knew, deep in her heart. _Momma knows best_. Everyone knows that!

Jim's jaw dropped once everything else started making sense; the long coffee runs, the long talks with her mother they'd brush off as "Girl Talk" and close themselves in the kitchen for hours on end and most importantly…the late night phone calls in the balcony of the living room. The ones in hushed voices Katie must have thought no one in the house would hear.

In the meanwhile, Kate was certain Rick's hands were sweating from the way he had set aside his own coffee next to hers to rub his hands up and down his slack pants. She knew that even though she had said her parents' approval of their relationship wasn't really important to her, Kate knew it mattered to her boyfriend and he honestly hoped her father didn't hate him _too much._

After a few seconds – although it felt like hours to Rick – Jim stopped staring at the two of them to stare at his wife, to do something that you could only develop after many, many years alongside someone who understood you better than you understand yourself; to share looks that had enough meaning to feel like they're having an actual conversation in the middle of the living room.

_Jo, what the hell is going on?! She can't have a boyfriend right now! _Jim said in an alarmed look.

_Have you even _seen_ how happy our daughter has been these last few months?! School hasn't been a problem either! _Johanna tries to reason with him. _He's good for her, he really is, honey._

_I doubt that. This needs to end and it needs to end _right now_! _At this, his wife gives him an eye roll their daughter has developed perfectly enough to look like her mother.

_Jim, don't you dare do anything to break up this beautiful relationship! I mean it! Just trust your wife and give them your blessing…_

While her parents silently spoke to each other, Kate turned to her boyfriend, touched his arm to get his attention and mouthed 'Whatever happens, I love you'. Rick nodded and showed her a half-smile before mouthing 'I love you too'.

"Well, Katie…" Her father's voice almost made them jump in their seats as they changed their attention back to the older man. "I can't say this doesn't come as a surprise to me…" Jim gave his wife a pointed look before continuing, "…_but_, I _do_ see how happy you've been and as long as it doesn't affect school, you have my blessing."

Once the stressful moment was over, Rick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and grinned, showed that boyish grin Kate grown used to. Kate wasn't holding back her relief either, at the same time as her mother, she got up and Johanna showed her a huge smile. "I'm so happy for you two!" The two women hugged and both men got up as well, looking at the two of them. When their hug ended, Johanna went to hug Rick while Kate walked up to her father. "Treat her well, will you, Ricky?"

"I wouldn't dream of anything different, Mrs. Bec–Johanna."

Kate hugged Jim as well, a tight grip on her old man, as she whispered in his ear, "Thank you daddy. He really wanted you guys' approval."

"I meant what I said. As long as he doesn't hurt you, we'll be fine." Jim whispered back, dropping a kiss to her temple.

"He won't dad. I really love him, you know?" When they pulled back, Kate strayed close enough to look into his eyes.

Jim spared a look to the young man chatting with his wife, "I know. He really loves you as well…"

"How do you know?"

He looked back into his daughter's eyes, a smile adorning his face, "Because he looks at you the same way I look at your mother since the moment we met." Then Jim walked away from his daughter to shake her boyfriend's hand, squeezing it a bit longer than necessary.

**XXXXX**

When it was time to go, Rick said goodbye to Johanna and Jim, promising to come over for dinner sometime. Kate said she'd be right back upstairs, that she'd take him to his taxi.

The teenagers walked out the door and waited for the elevator to reach the 4th floor. Once they were inside, Kate pushed to button for the elevator to take them to the lobby and stepped away from the door.

In that moment, Rick backed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply, pouring all his love into the kiss. When they pulled back for air, she was mesmerized, could only focus on his blue eyes. "What was that for?"

As if on cue, the elevator signals their arrival breaking her haze as the door opened for them. Rick took her hand and pulled her with him for the lobby and soon enough they were back on her street. "Hell of a night, huh?" He asked.

"Hell of a night. But so worth the risk." Kate smiled just like she had back in the elevator. "And you know what? I was right once again."

One of his arms wrapped around her waist to bring her closer to him with a groan. "Aren't you always, Ms. Know-It-All?" Rick grinned and leaned down to kiss her once more before whispering, "You look beautiful tonight."

Kate felt the heat creeping up her cheeks as she looked away. "Thanks, babe." Stepping away from each other, they each said their goodbyes with Rick promising to come back the next day to pick her up for their date. "Okay, I love you." She answered.

"I love you too, Kate." He gave her a chaste kiss this time before walking away to hail a cab. Just as Kate was about to enter the building again, Rick called out her name, "Kate! Kate, wait up!" He was running back up the street when she looked back. He got close enough just to kiss her once more before leaving. "I'll see tomorrow, sleep well. _Now _I can go." Rick grinned with a kind of glint in his eyes that one can't fake; he really was a goofball and Kate chuckled at the thought that he was _her_ goofball.

As she saw him get in the cab that would take him home, Kate kept replaying her dad's words over and over in her head. _He looks at you the same way I look at your mother._

He was right after all.

**XXXXX**

_**A/N: **__First of all, Happy Castle Monday! _

_Second of all, this was a prompt that was sitting in my inbox for so long but I thought it'd be a nice thing to write it, sorry it took so long and I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_And last but not least, you already know that if you have prompts for me, leave them here or go to my inbox on tumblr_

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


	14. Hopeful

_**Prompt from anonymous on tumblr:**__**Rise AU. When Castle walks in to Beckett's room, she is breaking up with Josh, giving him the "I really like you but it's not enough" speech**_

When it comes to her, he's hopeful. He's excited and happy and nervous but none of those things matter if he doesn't hope for a future with her. He knew he was risking their whole friendship when he told her he loved her, but when you see the person you're in love with get shot, you don't care about others' safety or even yours. The only thing that matters is _them_.

That's why Castle admitted it to Beckett. It wasn't out of selfishness. It was to let her know that she had people who loved her too much for her to give up the fight, that she had people who were hoping she'd survive this. It was a _promise_. A promise that he'd be waiting for her. And he could only hope that she'd heard him...

And even though he knows she's still with Josh, he had to tell her...because if - God forbid - she died, she had to know what Castle felt for her.

The first night Kate spent at the hospital, he was there the whole time. Even when his mother and daughter went home, when everyone else was gone but her father, he stayed. Both men spent the final hours of her surgery sitting in waiting room in a deafening silence.

When her doctor came to find them he told them the news that she's expected to make a full recovery but they'd have to wait until she was awake to know if there were any permanent damage to her brain. Then Jim asked if they could see her. Being in the ICU, Kate wasn't allowed visitors that weren't direct family. At last, Castle went home with Jim's promise that if _anything_ changed he'd get a call from her partner's father.

Two days later he got that call.

She was finally awake and thankfully with no brain damage. She was being transferred to a room in the CCU where she'd be monitored for a few weeks before she could go home. Jim also said she'd asked for him as soon as she had opened her eyes.

Once again he felt hope. That's what Kate Beckett always made of him. Hopeful.

Castle wiped his puffy red eyes, took a shower to wake up some more and dressed up like he hadn't spent the last two nights wide awake, hoping for a phone call that wasn't coming while he cried his eyes out, hiding away from his own family behind closed doors and blaming himself for all that had happened in the week before.

He decided to walk to the hospital, it would be a way to clear his mind, think of what he'd say to her and he'd even pick some flowers for her. When he got to the hospital, Jim was in the waiting room by himself. He was on his phone, probably updating family members about Kate's condition. When he hung up he turned around and saw Castle and a half smile appeared on his face.

"Rick, it's good to see you." He said as he approached the other man.

"You too, sir."

They shook hands and Jim told Castle everything the doctor had told him about her condition now and her future recovery. His conclusion of it all? Kate had been almost too lucky. Then came the hard part, "I'm pretty sure Katie will be excited to see you. If you want to go in now, she's in room 305, you go through those doors and turn right. Then it's the third room to your right." Mr. Beckett explained it while gesturing excitedly. "Good luck in there."

"Thank you." Rick started walking to the door before stopping in his tracks and looking back again at Jim. "Oh and Jim, before I go in, thank you so much for calling."

**XXXXX**

When he walked through the first doors and turned right, his heart started racing.

By the first door in the corridor, his palms started sweating. When he looked up he saw two uniforms standing in front of her door. Good. She's safe.

By the second door, he started thinking, tried to encourage himself._ You'll do fine once you talk to her. And remember, _always_ put her needs and priorities first. If she wants you near, stay. If she asks you for space, back off._

Just before her door he noticed a mirror on the wall, he took a few seconds to check himself and fix his hair by running running a nervous hand through it.

And then it was the moment of truth. _It's time to face the music, Rick_. He's about to knock on the door when he saw it semi opened and stopped himself from walking in on something private like changing the dressing of the wound or something similar. He heard two voices, familiar voices, he pointed out. One was Kate's, weak and tired, and the other was Josh's.

Of course he'd be here at the hospital, he's a _doctor_ and he's her _boyfriend,_ after all!

However, it sounded like they were arguing, not just talking about her being shot. She'd just had surgery, she couldn't get angry when her heart was recovering. Castle decided then that he should go in.

When he walked in, he heard the most surprising words he could have hoped for coming out of Kate's mouth... "Look Josh, I really like you...but...it's not enough. I can't keep leading you on when in reality I don't see a future with us together." She takes a tired breath then, "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Why now, Kate? So you can be alone while you heal? What changed so much for you to say that?" He sighs and takes a deep breath. "You're going to need to be with someone else at all times when you get out of the hospital. That person should be me. I can take care of you when you go home, Kate."

"Josh, just being shot changed my perspective of life. My captain died in front of me and somebody shot me at his funeral. Isn't that life changing enough?" She says a bit more firmly but her voice always very raspy. "Realizing how short life can be, made me rethink all my decisions in life. There's a few I can't keep..." Kate pauses to reach for the cup of water in the nightstand, empties it and puts it back where it was. It's almost funny how Castle is standing in the doorway watching this ordeal and neither one has noticed his presence yet. "What I'm saying is that it's over, Josh. Don't worry, I'll be staying with my dad when I get out of here. Right now I really want you to go home and rest. And please don't argue with me, I can't get stressed."

"Kate, I..." That's when Castle decides to knock on the already open door. He could see how she was already starting to stress, it sure wouldn't good for her heart.

"Hey. Can I?" That gets the couple's attention but while Kate's eyes stay stuck in Castle's as she nods, Josh is quick to look back at her.

Squeezing her hand, he manages to retrieve some of her attention. "Kate, I'll be out of your hair now but I'll come back later to check on you and we'll finish this talk, okay?" He speaks in a hushed tone, trying to make it harder for Castle to hear even if said man doesn't care one bit about what he's saying.

Josh gets up from the chair to gather his jacket when she answers, "Don't bother, Josh. This is..._goodbye_." Without another word from the doctor, he turned his back on her and headed out, but not before walking past Castle, giving him a push. Once they're alone, Kate grimaces at her partner. "Sorry about that..."

"It's alright, I didn't mean to interrupt, though..." He takes a good look at her and then a deep breath, "And wow... You're alive." His voice breaking a little at the end.

"You didn't interrupt, Castle. There was nothing left for me to tell him." She sighs, "Please, come in and sit down, how long will you stand there with those flowers behind your back?" There's the Kate he knows and lov-

"Well, after seeing what they did to your room, I thought I'd just keep them." Kate looks around, he's right. There are flowers in every corner of the room. "But maybe you could make room for one more bouquet..." Castle suggests while placing the bouquet of flowers he'd brought atop of the tray at the end of her bed.

"I think that can be arranged." She smiles and even though it's a tired one, that smile is enough to make his day. He takes a seat beside her bed in the armchair Josh had been sitting in just minutes ago. Somehow the view she has now is much more pleasing and she knows why. "My dad told me you'd probably show up. I just didn't know it'd be today..."

"Why not?" Castle holds her gaze steadily.

"I just figured maybe you'd be busy with something else and wouldn't be able to come..." Kate looks away from him, down to her nervous hands and she's surprised when he reaches for her right hand and holds it between his two.

"No, I'd never... Kate, I... I've spent the last two days hiding away in my room, blaming myself for all that happened and playing "what if" with myself." He squeezes her hand with a delicacy that is so his and she doesn't have the heart to keep looking away. So, when she looks him in the eyes again, they're misty, as if he could start crying any second now. "Kate, you wouldn't wake up for two whole days and I couldn't see you when you were in the ICU. I was crying my eyes out because it was my fault and you could die. I don't know what I'd do if you died..." He lets a few tears slide down his face but Kate makes the effort of reaching forward to wipe them away.

"I'm still here, Castle." Her voice is thick with emotion. "You're not getting rid of me that easily..." She half jokes and that's about enough to make him fight to show her a smile. "And Richard Castle, don't you even think of blaming yourself for this ever again, are we clear?" He just nods before she clears her throat to get the hard part out, "Look, Castle, there's something I need to tell you..."

"I'm all ears."

"In the day of the shooting, when you tackled me to the ground... Before I..." _Why so much hesitation? Kate, look at the hope in his eyes_. It's right there in those blue orbs. He just wants to be there for her in any way that he can, even if that means backing off but praying that she'll say something good. Somehow she stutters again, "I… I-uhh… _I heard you_ telling me something, Rick." But she had to tell him, for better or for worse.

"You…" He's starting to explain himself when she interrupts him with a rant.

"Yeah, I heard you when you told me you _love_ me... I guessed it was me hallucinating and you were saying stuff that was pulling me to some parallel world where things could be the way we actually wanted. But as I came to this morning, the only thing on my mind was that _hallucination_ and once I realized it couldn't have been just a dream, I could barely wait for a chance to see you again. I needed to see you and talk to y-"

Her rant is interrupted by the insistent press of his lips to hers. What else can he do? He's a hopeful man in love with a lucky woman.

When they pull back to look into each other's eyes, it's Castle who breaks the silence, "Have I ever told you how adorable you are when you rant?"

Her smile is shy, so very genuine. But soon after there's something she needs to know, "Did you...mean it?"

"Did I-Of course I meant it Kate... I love you." His serious face tells her there's no space for disbelief between them.

"Castle, I..." She's trying to express herself, she really is, but she's not _ready_. "I..."

"It's okay Kate. I don't expect you to say it back... I just can't keep it to myself." His words are gentle and so is his smile. He truly understands her.

Her hands come to hold onto his right one that's already atop of the bed. "Castle, just so you know... I feel the same, OK?" He nods and there's that boyish hopeful smile again on his face. "Can I just ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything." It's a promise.

"Wait for me." A single tear slides down her face as she says it.

"How so?" Rick snatches his hand away from hers, his face filled with confusion – all hope gone.

"I just got shot, Castle... I need some time to heal before I can give myself to you. You don't deserve a broken version of me." She tries to justify herself even if she doesn't have to. He shouldn't be dealing with someone as broken as she is. "I'm not the kind of woman you need in your life, not like this…" The tears fall freely after this but he doesn't try to stop them.

He looks at her in disbelief, hurt written all over his face, "Kate, you heard what I said when you were shot. I think I've made it perfectly clear that I don't care what version of yourself you think I deserve. If you ask me," He pauses, repeats her actions from before and takes one of her hands between his two, "I'd probably say I don't deserve any! I never will… But I promise you I'll try every day."

"You're a much better man than you'll ever know, Rick…" Her voice is thick with emotion again, this is as hard on her as it is on him. Beckett takes a deep breath as if to prepare for a speech, "When my mom died, I created this ... _wall__ ... _inside of me, something that I could protect myself with from anyone who would ever try to get near me, anyone who tried to see the real me… And when you barged into my life, I gradually started bringing down that wall. Slowly. Brick by brick. But I still have a long way to go. You changed my whole life and I couldn't do anything against the effect you had on me. I see a future with you in it, Castle. I really do. But I don't think you'll want to be around for this, for my recovery."

"You know that technically that's not a choice you can make for me, right? I want to help you through your recovery Kate..." He falls back against the armchair, letting go of her hand as he takes his left one to pinch his nose. He reminds himself of what he'd decided outside. _This is the time, Rick. She's asking you for time to heal. That's her priority before she can be with you... You have to give her that. Step away_. "Okay..." He says as if to answer the voice in his head. Then he looks up at her again and prepares himself, "Kate, your priorities and needs will always come first to me so I'll give you time, I'll wait for you, I'll do whatever you need me to. But can I ask you for something too?" His blue eyes are shiny with the tears he's working hard not to shed.

"Sure." Kate nods and Rick leans in again, his thumbs on her cheeks to wipe her tears away. Then, instead of sitting back on the armchair, he sits on the edge of her bed and takes her hands again.

"Don't push me away completely, alright? You know I will go away for as long as you want, I'm just asking you not to throw me away from your life while you recover... I can be the one you call when you have nightmares or when you just need a distraction. I can be the one who hugs you tightly if you ever need a hug." And the last part he whispers, "I'll be whatever you need me to be...just don't...don't push me away..."

"I won't." His eyes glued to hers, looking for a hint of uncertainty. There isn't one. "I promise, I won't push you away. I just need some time away from...all this." Castle nods his understanding, squeezes her hand.

"Alright… I'll give you time. Just…call me if you need anything okay?" Kate nods with a shy smile as he gets up from the chair but doesn't let go of her hand. "Well then I'm going home, your dad probably wants to be with you now." He smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead. As he's pulling back, he feels her cold hand on his cheek, slowly but surely trying to lead his lips down to hers. Castle stops her for just a second so he can look into her eyes, searching for some sort of permission. He sees it in her barely visible nod, whispers still, "Can I…?"

"Yeah…" Kate leans in the rest of the way and presses her lips against his. It's soft and slow but it's healing for both of them. A few seconds pass before they reluctantly pull back to get some air and for her to speak again, "I promise I'll call you, Rick."

"I'll wait for you." Castle kisses her forehead again and makes his way to the door. He's confident things between him and Kate will work out, sooner or later. After all, hope is the last to die.

**XXXXX**

_**A/N: **__Another Monday without Castle…definitely __**not**__ fair! Anyway, let me know if you liked this little thing for CastleFanficMonday. I really enjoyed writing this one and I may or may not post a second part to this, based on another prompt. _

_Last but not least, if you have prompts for me, PM me or send them to my inbox on tumblr._

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


	15. Girl Time - TCB

_**A/N:**__ Happy New Year everyone! This is just a little drabble inspired by the photo on my tumblr. I hope you enjoy this piece of fluff._

Chapter 15 – Girl Time

They'd gotten home barely an hour ago, the whole family tired after spending a big part of the day strolling around the town. Alexis had excused herself with a tired toddler in her arms, so he'd take a nap before dinner in order not to fall asleep sitting at the table. Milo, the little boy she held, was almost 2 years old now, the new delight of their family.

The other kids were still energized and Liam offered to take them to the pool and watch them. Thankfully, when in the Hamptons, it was rare for a Castle to wear something other than their swimsuit under their clothes, which meant no waste of time changing upstairs.

His mother and Jim had said something about starting to prepare their dinner, an offer Castle couldn't refuse. He'd walked upstairs with Kate in order to look for his flip flops in their bathroom.

When Kate had told him she needed to take a bath to relax, he'd asked if she needed help washing herself to which his wife responded with an eye roll. He'd left her to her own devices then, mindful of the probable disarray by the pool.

Rick went downstairs calmly, there was no rush. He saw his mother and his father-in-law in the kitchen, an excited conversation going on between them. Then he went outside to play with his kids and give Liam a break. However, he only saw two of them; only James and Hayley swimming around and splashing each other and Liam.

Where was Savannah?!

"Where is she?" He muttered to himself looking around but there was no sign of his youngest daughter. "Liam, have you seen Savannah?"

The man turned from his spot in the corner of the pool to look at Castle and his eyes widened. Looking around, the affliction in his face was clear when he couldn't find the little girl. "She was right here with us, she told me didn't want to come with us but she would stay outside, watching them while playing with her toys."

"Well, her toys are still here but she isn't. Or down by the water…" He was trying really hard not to panic but felt like he was failing.

Seeing the panicked look on his dad's face and Liam looking all around them, James swam across the pool and stopped next to his brother-in-law. "Are you looking for Savvy? 'Cause she went inside a few minutes ago…"

Rick let out a breath of relief and chuckled. "Oh, thank God! Alright, then I'll go check on her and I'll be back to play with you guys." As he reached the door he heard Liam calling him and turned around to look at the younger man.

"Sorry about that, Rick. She's always too quick and too sneaky."

"Oh, I know she is. Don't worry." He winked and shot him a grin before disappearing inside. Passing through the kitchen, he asked his mother and father-in-law if they had seen the 4 year old but they simply shook their heads and resumed to their work.

Then where was his little girl? Maybe upstairs…

Castle walked up the stairs and started walking down the hall, thought that maybe Kate would've seen their daughter. He passed by his mother's bedroom, then Jim's and only then Alexis and Liam's, the last door before his and wife's suite. His daughter's door was ajar and he opened it carefully to check on her. The sight in front of him warmed his heart; Alexis was lying on her back on the king sized bed and beside her was Milo, his grandson. The boy was curled up against his mother and hanging onto her t-shirt for dear life, a fistful of the piece of clothing. He still used a pacifier but only when he napped, his parents had done a great job with trying to make him drop it. They're both sleeping so peacefully, Rick didn't want to wake them up.

So he left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and walking into his own bedroom. "Kate?" He called for his wife but didn't get an answer. "Honey?"

They had agreed long ago to always make time for at least a week in the Hamptons to enjoy some family time during the summer. The Castles always had the most fun during that week. They had decided it when Alexis moved out of the loft. Back when Hayley was just two, now she's a beautiful 8 year old; the perfect mix of her parents. The hazel eyes and wild side were all Kate…but the hair and the curiosity in her eyes indicated he was much more present in her than one would've thought!

While Hayley was a cute little tomboy, her little sister Savannah was so girly, Kate feared she'd start wearing heels before she's 15. And those two were the ones Rick found in the master bedroom's bathroom. His wife and their youngest.

"Hello, ladies." He said in that charming voice of his. That's when he actually looked at what Kate was doing. She was painting their daughter's toes…with red nail polish! His baby girl was so witty but she's still too young for this. God knows Hayley cannot stand even being around makeup products, how could-_Don't panic Rick, _he thought. Taking a deep breath, he eyed the scenery before him curiously. "What are you doing…?"

"Hi handsome." His wife answered, ignoring his question without looking up from her daughter. "Thought you were going to the pool, babe…"

"I could say the same to Miss Sneaky over there." He smirked while Savannah looked everywhere but him with that cute guilty look on her face she always has when she feels like she's in trouble.

The little girl was perched on the side of the tub, her legs soaked in bubbles from Kate's bath with a foot on her mother's hand. Her hair was up with the rolls she loves to use so she change her beautiful straight hair into her "Mama's pwetty long locks".

"Savannah?" She looked her mother in the eyes at the sound of her name and Kate had to fight back a grin. "What did you do?"

"I look for you." There's guilty written all over her face but Kate could barely resist her cuteness.

"And you disappeared from Liam's sight, baby girl…" Castle chimed in then.

A blush appeared on the girl's neck and cheeks as she dipped her head. "Sowwy, Daddy."

He came to the other side of the tub to leave a kiss on his daughter's head. "It's okay, Princess. But you have to tell people where you go before leaving, alright?" She nodded as he dropped to his knees to kiss Kate properly.

When they pull back, Castle is much more relaxed but Kate's curiosity gets the best of her. "You've been here for a while, though… How did you get here without Daddy seeing you?"

Savannah blushed again but her answer came right after. "I hided in da woom, Mama! I wanted to surpwise you." There was so much pride on her face that Kate couldn't help but laugh, quickly followed by Rick's laughter as well.

"Oh Savvy!"

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical (if you want to check out the photo)_


	16. Lexi Time - TCB

_**A/N: Hey guys I wrote a thing that is pure fluff with a Caskett baby. My entry for this Castle Fanfic Monday. Enjoy it!**_

_**Prompt I **_**"stole"**_** from CastleFanficPrompts: Caskett's baby kept crying all night, as he/she only slept with Alexis. Any people (other than Alexis) who want to put him/her to sleep with only result in frustration.**_

**XXXXX**

"Your turn." Kate mumbled into her pillow when the baby monitor indicated James was awake _yet again._

This had been one of those nights, just like in the first two weeks of his life, he'd been up every hour. It didn't even make any sense after all this time, he was seven months old now and they'd been able to sleep through most of the night since he was four months old. They'd only get up so Kate could breastfeed him and although Rick didn't need to wake up with her at those ungodly hours, he'd still do it claiming he "loved the full experience of parenthood".

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

Instead, Castle got up, rubbed his eyes and checked the time. _4:45 AM?!_ Padding silently through the loft, he went upstairs and seeing as the first door was still ajar, he assumed Alexis was still out with Liam.

He's proud of his daughter, she had finally found someone who actually completed her instead of bringing out her insecurities. And although she's old enough to take care of herself, he'd never be old enough not to worry about her when she stayed out late. He'd yet to have met Liam, but from what Alexis had told them about him, Rick believed she was in good company.

When Castle approached his son's bedroom, he started hearing the little boy's desperate sobs. Quickly walking in the room, more awake than he'd been just ten before, Rick reached the crib where James was crying his eyes out.

He wondered if he was just hungry. But no, it couldn't be it, Beckett had fed him barely two hours before. What about his diaper? Also a no-no, Kate had changed him the last time she'd been up.

Castle bent to pick the little boy up, keeping him safely in his arms. At the sightseeing of his father, the baby stopped screaming but still cried, sobbing every few seconds. Rick looked down at him and tried to silence him by whispering sweet nothings in his ear in hopes it would lull him back to sleep.

Minutes later, Rick sat on the rocking chair with little James observing his father with big blue eyes, listening to his every word. "You know, Jamie, when Mama and I got married, I thought I'd be happy with being just the two of us forever since Mommy's job is dangerous and I already had Alexis." At the sound of his sister's name, James babbled and Rick chuckled. "Yeah, you know Alexis, your big sister! Anyway, I was wrong because deep down inside I always wished I could give your Mama a little baby like you. And when she found out we were going to have you, I was so happy, Jamie! She was so scared but I knew right away she would be a great Mommy and I was right." His voice was barely a whisper now, the baby in his arms still fighting sleep but not longer squirming. "And I love you and Mommy and Alexis so, so much."

"We love you too, you know?" Castle lifted his eyes to the voice in the doorway to see his wife leaning against the bright green wall. She had a tired but proud smile on her face as she looked at her two boys.

Rick showed her smile to match her own before speaking up again, "How long have you been there?"

"Oh, I followed you a minute or two after you got out of bed. I couldn't go back to sleep because you weren't there and you didn't turn off the monitor either."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't worry, now I'm glad I came."

"You are?" Kate nods instead of giving him a real answer. "Good, because this little fella really likes to hear stories about me to his Mama. So much that he's sleeping again."

"Give him to me, I'll tuck him in." Ever the Mama Bear, Kate spreads her arms to welcome her son. She drops a kiss to the top of his head, feels that unique baby scent and for a moment she closes her eyes just relishing in that sensation. Then she adjusts him in his crib before tucking him in. However, when she steps away so her husband's strong arms can envelop her in a tight hug, they start hearing the boy's sobs.

Together they approach the crib and watch James wide awake once more, his bright eyes would be sore tomorrow from all this crying. When he doesn't stop, Kate lifts him up again and both her and Castle partner up in trying to soothe him.

They're so focused on the little boy, they don't even hear Alexis coming up the stairs and walking in her brother's bedroom. "Oh Jamie, what are you doing up so late, baby?"

When his eyes meet his sister's, James goes silent like he's enchanted by her voice. "Alexis, hi. He's been crazy tonight… We've been up here at least five times." Kate tells her stepdaughter when she turns around to look at her. She still carries that carefree smile of hers, definitely caused by her night out with her boyfriend. Kate remembers those early stages of her relationship with Rick, she would always have that kind of smile on her face at the end of their dates, she still has. "How was Liam?"

"Great, as always. Boy, Jamie must have really been terrible tonight, judging by your tired faces…" She steps further into the room to kiss her brother's cheek before giving Kate the same treatment. "Can I?" Wordlessly, both women make the exchange and when James is settled against his sister's chest, she greets her Dad with a kiss to his sleepy face.

"Hey pumpkin. You'll have to bring that boy home with you one of these days…" She smiles and kisses her brother's forehead. "Now who would've thought _you_ were the baby whisperer?" He tells her as he passes her the boy's pacifier. "Here, he likes this one."

Rocking him a little while longer and whispering sweet nothings in his ear, Alexis is able to lull him back to sleep much to her Dad and Kate's astonishment. After putting him to bed and tucking him in _yet again_, she turned around and stepped away silently. Seeing both jaded parents very impressed left an even bigger grin on her face. "How-how…did you do that?" Her Dad asked her and she chuckled softly.

"No idea. Maybe he was in need of some 'Lexi Time'…"

**XXXXX**

_**If you liked this, please send your prompts to my inbox here or on my tumblr. Have a nice week!**_

_**-R**_

_**Tumblr: atypically-atypical**_


	17. If You Wait

_**A/N: Yay! Still on time for Castle Fanfic Monday! I've missed writing so much this past month… Hope you like this one. Prompt at the end.**_

_**P.S: Send me more prompts to my inbox please**_

"_And if you wait, if you wait_

_I will trust in time that we will meet again"_

_London Grammar – If You Wait_

Set in season 4

Castle left the precinct as soon as Beckett had told him she would be doing paperwork for the rest of the evening. Being on call didn't always mean there would be a body drop at any second, so sometimes she liked to stay in the empty, silent bullpen and catch up on her paperwork.

He, of course, fled the scene and politely bid his goodbye, leaving her in the almost empty bullpen.

After his departure, she proceeded with her ritual of getting coffee before starting on the pile of paperwork on her desk. _Thank goodness for Castle's espresso machine!_

She could just go home and work from there, leave if she was called in…but it's so quiet. It's always so quiet…

If she had a say in it, she'd now be curled up with Castle on his couch with Martha and Alexis beside them, the four of them watching a movie.

Kate wanted that so bad, wanted to be whole again so she could be with him, give him everything he deserved. Give into his love. Because she remembered what he'd told her on that day, she'd been working that tiny bit harder to be ready for him.

If she wanted to be with him, she couldn't be a broken shell of a person.

And Kate Beckett could barely wait to be ready, she was almost sure that one of these days this window would close on her and she'd regret it for the rest of her life.

She sighed. Went back to her reports.

Once she was halfway through her paperwork, she noticed the familiar iPhone sitting between two piles of paper.

_And since when does she leave this much paperwork laying around?!_

But back to the iPhone… Why would Castle leave his precious phone completely forgotten here at the precinct? She quickly made up her mind, she'd finish up at the precinct, go by his loft to drop the phone and then she'd go back to her own apartment where she'd take a bath, order some food and watch bad TV before going to bed. It's what most of her nights consisted of anyway.

Some time later, she couldn't really tell how much, Kate was ready to go home. Her paperwork was over, her shift as well and she couldn't wait to get into that warm bath.

She turned off her computer, went into the break room to wash her mug and gathered her things back at her desk. Finally, picking up his phone, she pressed the button to light up the screen and check the time. It was late, but not too late that he'd be asleep 20 minutes from then. However, the fact that it was late didn't seem to get to her as much as the wallpaper on the phone.

It was her. It was a photo of _her_. Oh God! How was she supposed to wait to be heal for him when he had her picture on his phone?

And one she didn't even recognize but she knew when he'd taken it. Almost a year ago, on his birthday party, he'd invited some of his friends to the loft, including the boys, Lanie, Montgomery and Jenny.

At some point, all his other friends had gone home, Martha had gone out and Alexis had excused herself to go study Chemistry. Even the captain had gone home, leaving the six of them in his living room telling stories and laughing together. Kate remembered laughing so freely that night, Josh had been taking night shifts all week because of a stupid fight they'd had and Castle knew about that. She hadn't known how – still didn't, – but somehow he knew. When his birthday party started he made it his mission to keep her happy all night. He must have snapped that photo during the end of the evening, her eyes trained somewhere else rather than him and that dazzling smile of hers showing.

Castle. Her partner, her best friend, the man who hopefully was still in love with her. She smiled fondly at the idea of them being together in every sense of the word.

She had no idea what she would do if she lost him. She couldn't lose him and that photo could mean he's still waiting for her.

Kate made it to his loft in record time, lifting a hand to gently but firmly knock on the door. Less than a minute later she's standing face to face with him in his doorway.

"Beckett, what are you doing here at…" he looked down at his watch, "10:30 in the evening? Not that I'm complaining…" He stepped aside to let her in and closed the door behind them.

"Well, I know it's late but I thought…" Kate trailed off as she reached his couch and turned around to face him.

His face lightened up. "Oh, caught a case? I'm down for it, I've been writing ever since I left the precinct. I'm writing this scene now, trying to get Nikki and Rook to-"

Ever the fan girl, she had to put a stop to his rant. "Castle! No spoilers!"

He chuckled at that, gave her his trademark smirk before adding something that made her eyes roll, "I knew you were a fan." He motioned for them to sit on the couch then. Once settled down on the comfortable leather, he asked again. "So, what are you doing here then?"

"You left your phone at the precinct." She reached for the pocket of her coat and took out the phone. "I thought you might need it, but I just got out of the precinct and I couldn't swing by earlier. Sorry."

Castle collected the phone, unlocking it to check his notifications, mostly texts and emails, the new update for Angry Birds. Kate would be lying if she said she hadn't noticed the hint of a smile on his face when the phone came to life. "Oh, it's okay. I didn't even realize I had left it there. You, Kate Beckett, are a lifesaver!"

Kate can't help but laugh at that, he was so goofy sometimes. Looking at him so carefree, so handsome, she gathered the courage to say the rest of what she had say. "I saw your wallpaper. I didn't mean to, I was just checking the time, but it made me smile too like you did a minute ago."

"You saw the picture?" She nodded. "I-I didn't-" He got up and started pacing back and forth in front of her, troubled.

She interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "Don't. You don't need to justify yourself…" Kate got to her feet as well and stopped him with a hand on his forearm. "But I do need you to answer one question." She held his gaze then, his face scrunched up with a look of panic, looking so much like a little boy in trouble it was making him look almost a little too adorable for her to handle. So she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, beautiful hazel meeting nervous blue, she knew that was it. That was her chance to make things right. "Do you still love me?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and she's not so sure he has heard her.

"Wh-what?" But his answer was more of a shocked one, he'd heard her.

"Do you still love me?" Kate repeated.

"How do y- I thought you didn't remember what happened…" Castle looked into her eyes, anger flowing from his and then he glanced down at the hand she'd laid on his arm. He tried to free himself but as just held on tighter and moved her hand down to his wrist, tugging on it.

"Look at me, Castle." He did. "I do. I didn't then but I've been remembering lately. I didn't lie to you, Rick."

"How could you leave-" The look of disbelief he carried was enough to make her want to cease his worries with a hug. Or however she could.

But that wasn't possible, not until she had some answers. "I've been seeing a therapist, Rick."

"A therapist?"

"Yes. He's been helping me accept everything that happened that day, helping me get better so I can be fully ready…"

"For what?" They're standing so close to each other, her heels making her almost as tall as him. He could just lean in and kiss her. If only he knew where they stood…

"To be with you." The moment the words come out of her mouth, they were frozen in time, the air gone from his lungs. "Will you tell me now?" When he kept staring at her, no answer coming from him, no reaction whatsoever, she asked again. "Do you still love me?"

This was his chance of finally coming clean about his feelings, about her, about _them_. He was going to tell her the truth and hope for the best. When he made up his mind, he realized she'd been waiting for an answer for far too long and was starting to look a bit panicked. Castle opened his mouth to tell her how he felt but no sound came out.

He heard her sigh, "It's fine, you don't." She started towards the front door and he just stood there in the middle of his living room. "I guess it's my fault," he chased her then, there was still so much left unsaid – mostly on his side of the story – and he couldn't let her blame herself, "I kept you waiting and now you don't love me anymore." When Beckett lifted a hand to open the door, he grabbed her wrist, turning her around and pressing her tightly against his chest. Secured by a large hand on the small of her back, Beckett looked up at him in disbelief, golden hazel meeting piercing blue once more. "Cas-"

Castle didn't give her time to rethink their position, to protest. He just closed his eyes, leaned in and hoped she wouldn't shoot him. Their lips met and, much like their first kiss, the touch of her lips was enough to make him melt completely. Kate opened her mouth to give him better access, moaning in the process and his tongue darted out to taste the coffee still engraved in hers. They took their time, kissing passionately while their tongues fought and endless battle.

When they pulled away, Kate forced herself to take a step back. She couldn't risk ruining all her progress now. Or would it really be ruining anything? He looked like a lost puppy. "I do, Kate, I still love you. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." Hearing him say those words again made her feel some sort of relief, as if his answer would make her decide between healing properly or simply coping with all that happen that day. "There's no one I'd rather be with than you." Castle dared to take a step forward, invade her personal space, take one of her hands in his.

She looked down at their linked hands and then up into his eyes once more. She wanted so bad to just give herself to him, all of her. Doctor Burke was right, she would have to face her fears eventually. "Rick, there's nowhere else I'd rather be than here _with you_." Her free hand landed on his cheek as his arms fell around her waist, hugging her against him. "And when I'm ready, you'll be the first to know." Her words were honest, she wanted him, wanted _them_.

His eyes were trained on hers, their breaths mingled and time was standing still. "Kate, I would wait a lifetime if that meant I'd have the chance to be with you."

Castle would wait for her.

Beckett was almost ready.

_**Prompt: **__One day Castle mistakenly leaves his phone behind in the precinct. Kate finds out he has a picture of her as his wallpaper. (pre)_

_**Tumblr: **__atypically-atypical_


End file.
